


Strange Magic

by Buzzrd1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzrd1/pseuds/Buzzrd1
Summary: When Hiccup befriends an viking witch, Toothless is turned to a human and new feelings are reviled!





	1. Frieda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please like the Original post on Fanfiction.net, Thank you and much love!

_Frieda_

 

_Magic is a strange force. It can be good, but it could also be evil. For that reason it is keep secret by the ones who can use it. Magic, is tricky, but it will always be waiting for when its needed._

It's has been a crazy time in Berk. The dragons have now been living along side the Vikings for about a year now. The weathers warmed a bit, houses have been untouched by angry fires. Even the live stock are more, well more.

Well not much has changed in a year. Teens still go to dragon training, but not to learn to kill.

They learn about dragons and how to care for them. Stoick has gained a few pounds at the most. But other then that not much has changed.

Maybe one other thing, Toothless has become more affectionate toured Hiccup. Not to say he wasn't before but now with Hiccup about to go on a trip with him.

"Do you have enough food?" Stoick Asked helping Hiccup attach baskets to the side of Toothless' saddle.

"Yes dad" Hiccup said latching his foot into toothless' saddle. "I've packed for five days. And I'm only going two" he said readying for his flight.

"I wish you wouldn't" Stoick said latching the basket to Toothless.

"Dad I kinda promised Toothless I would. I mean it's been a year now, so" he said getting ready for his take off.

"Hiccup before you go" Stoick said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a ring made from a gold and sliver bands twisted around each other. "take this for good luck. It use to belong to your mother" Stoick said putting the ring into Hiccups palm.

Hiccup looked at the band before slipping it on to his thumb, because it was to big for any of his other fingers. "T-thanks dad. I'll be back soon promise"

"I know" Stoick bent down to look into Toothless' eyes "You take good care of my boy, you hear me" Stoick said with a stern face. Toothless responded with low gurgle and a nod of his head. Stoick steeped back to give the dragon room to take off. And like that they were in the sky heading to a island they found a while back.

..ooOOoo..

As night fell a storm began to roll it's way up to the boy and his dragon. It had shown signs of a storm a little while after they passed the old Dragon's hive. The rain was coming down hard and they had gotten lost.

"Toothless do you see a place to land?" Hiccup said looking a round at the ocean around them. Toothless answered with a jerk of his head as he pointed out a small light from a small island. "Great job bud, lets hope they like dragons" Hiccup said guiding his dragon to the island.

The island was no bigger then the size of his village. Most of the island was covered in trees except the small house and a shed that stood next to it. The billings were in rather good shape they were in a different design compared to the houses in berk.

As he was about to land the door of the house opened and an older lady came out with a lantern. "My gods! Boy hurry and get yours selfs in here bevor you get sick!" she yelled as she came to met them as they landed. She helped Hiccup off his dragon before pushing them into her house.

She was a heaver set woman around 40ish. Her hair was a golden yellow except the roots of her hair about two inches were turning gray. It was pulled back into several braids. She was just a little taller then Hiccup. Then again a lot of people were taller than Hiccup.

As they got into the house Hiccup could see she lived alone. Her house was fairly empty but still well decorated. The hearth was crackling with fresh wood. "Um, thank you miss. But aren't you scared of my dragon?" Hiccup asked as the lady ran to a near by closet. She returned with some blankets.

"Now vhy vould I be?" she asked wrapping a blanket around Hiccup. "His just a dragon. In fact I should be asking you ze same question" she said un-latching a basket from toothless. Who in return gave her a small growl. "Oh calm down, you zittle Night Fury, I'm not going to hurt you"

"Wait you know what he is!?" he said looking at the dragon. Toothless tilted he head to the side with a gurgle. "again I should be asking you the same considering Night Furys don't live in zese parts. By ze vay I never caught your name." she said walking over to Hiccup reaching out her hand.

"Um, oh it's Hiccup, my name is Hiccup" he said grabbing her hand. "Vell, Hiccup it's nice to met you. My name is Frieda. Now why in Thor's beard vould you be flying in this veather?" she asked taking a set next to the hearth.

Hiccup took a set on the other side. Toothless followed and curled up next to the seated boy. Frieda was warming her hands waiting for Hiccups answer. "Well the storm kinda snuck up on us"

"Aww. Vell at lest you found your vay here before-" Frieda's sentence was stopped by a crash of thunder. "That, vell at lest they slept for a zittle bit" she said with a chuckle.

"They?" Hiccup asked giving her a confused look before hearing a clatter coming from the room next to stairs. Out came two terrible terrors. They were jumping on top of each other trying to get to Frieda first. They cuddled up agents her sides.

"These Zittle buggers never stop trying to fight over the zittleits things" she chuckled putting her hands on the now sleeping dragons.

Hiccup chuckled 'That sounds a lot like Ruffnut and Tuffnut' he thought as he looked over at Toothless who was now sound asleep. "Frieda may I ask why you live alone?" he said rubbing Toothless' heads.

"Oh, vell there's two reasons vone is the dragons. And ze second one is vell, it's more of the main reason"

"What is that reason Frieda?"

"In my years I've learned Magic, and in my old village your not allowed to use magic" she said picking up one of the terrors next to her. You could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Frieda I'm sorry to hear that. It's kinda the same where I come from. In my village only the village elder is allowed to use it" he said moving his hand off of toothless. "I mean I would love to be able to talk to Toothless here but I can't. It kinda sound like your magic and your village" Hiccup said with a small smile.

Frieda looked up at Hiccup. Her eyes now sparkily with joy. "Hiccup I could help you there" she said siting the dragon down next to it's sister. Frieda came and set down next to Hiccup "If you vant I could make it so you could talk to your dragon. But in order to do that I vould have to use a spell. And I don't exactly know ze side effects" she said putting her hand on Hiccup's shoulder

"Frieda, that would be nice, but I don't know. I mean I don't know any thing about the whole magic thing" Hiccup said looking at his sleeping dragon. Frieda could hear in hiccups voice that he did want it but didn't know if he really wanted it.

"That's understandable, you know vhat. Hiccup I'll make you ze potion and if you vant to use it you can if not bring it back. That zound good?" Frieda said with a smile as she got up. "Ok, thank you Frieda that would be nice" Hiccup said looking at the two dragons across the room.

"Vell, sense this is your potion vould you like to help me make it? She said looking at the boy. "Um, ok I guess" Hiccup said getting up out of his seat. "Good, first before ve get started I'm going to need vone of Toothless' scales" she said rubbing her hand over the dragons body until a loss scale fell off.

"Wait, how do you know his name?" Hiccup asked.

"It zat his name? I vas just making an observation that he didn't have no teeth. She said bending down and picking up the fallen scale.

She began to walk into a different room as Hiccup followed. The room was dark, with a snap of the woman's fingers a fire started under a pot that was hanging over a small hearth.

"Vell would you mind giving me a lock of you hair?" she said pulling some jars off a shelf.

"Um ok I guess" Hiccup said plucking a hair from his head.

"Ok, vould you put it in to ze pot?" she said as she put some powders into the same pot. As he dropped the hair into the pot a puff of green smoke came from the pot. Frieda put some herbs and a root into the pot before dropping the scale in with a puff of black smoke.

Hiccup was amazed at what was happing before him. He never saw some one make a potion before. As she add one last cup of liquid she began to chant.

"Vone last night, vith a moon of eerie light. To talk vith heart, for vords are an art. Vith a boned that they share, for each other they vill care. I sit this hand upon my breast, for love knows no vest. For man to know a dragons zounds, and for a barrier to make no grounds. For this last verse I say upon you, a new meaning is vhat you'll do." with every line the pot glowed stronger and stronger.

"Hiccup, vould you grab that vile of ze table?" Frieda asked dipping a latle into the the pot. Hiccup handed her a crystal vile, she pored the substance into the beautiful vile. In the vile was two glowing liquids of green and black they swirled around each other. Frieda handed Hiccup the vile. "Hiccup for zhis to work YOU must drink zhis, ok"

"Um, ok thank you. And by the way the was beautiful" Hiccup said putting the vile to his side

"Zank you, some spells zound so beautiful" she said leading Hiccup out of the room. "Vell, you should be getting to bed" she said pointing to the stares.

"Frieda, would you like to come live in Berk, I think you'll like it there" with that Frieda froze. She looked right at Hiccup. "Hiccup, I was banished from Berk" she said looking at the boy in front of her.

"What, but your accent? Its not of Berk" Hiccup said. Frieda walked over the the hearth and set down.

"Hiccup darling, I vas 16 vhen I vas banished. I vas sent to sea on a small boat, after a veek of sailing I vas found by and family that vas fishing. Zey took me in and I lived vith them for twenty years. It's vhere I got my accent and learned magic. After that I set sail to this island because my Terrors loved it here. After that I just stayed here"

Hiccup sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "But why where you banished?"

"Most likely for ze same veason you vere I loved dragons. They called me a-"

"Frieda, I wasn't banished! People in Berk live with dragons now because of me!" Hiccup said stoping Frieda's sentence.

"Vat? You mean Berk lives along side ze dragons?"

"Yeah they do"

"Hiccup, if that's true that means I could go home!" She chimed as she jumped up waking the two sleeping Terrors. She was beaming full of glee. She ran around putting things in to wicker baskets.

"Frieda, calm down. Do you even have a boat" Hiccup said chasing the woman around her house. She stopped and looked out her window. She flicked her wrist at the ocean. A shot of light flue from her pointer finger.

"I do now" she chimed. Pointing her finger around the room making things fly into baskets and bags. "Hiccup, vill you take me back to Berk vhen you go?" she asked grabbing the boy by his shoulders.

"Yeah, but first, Frieda calm down. It's about a half day flight. That means it's going to take a whole day by boat" he said wiggling his way out of her grip.

"Vell then we need to go to bed so we can wake up before sunrise" she said running to stairs.

"Frieda, Stop I'm not leaving until the day after tomorrow"

Frieda pushed back her flyaway hairs. She let out a big breath before she spoke. "Im sorry, I guess I got a zittle carried avay. I'm just so happy to go back home" she said as she took a seat on the stairs. She looked over at Toothless who was now awake and watching the whole sean. "Hiccup I know you must have come out here to have zome alone time vith your dragon. But if you vant I can teach you some magic tomorrow"

Hiccup looked over at toothless who in return gave a nod and a gurgle. "Um, ok I guess that would be nice" Hiccup said walking over and setting next to toothless. Toothless purred and wrapped his tale around Hiccup.

"Whoa, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled being pulled into his dragon. His dragon nudged him and purred.

"Vell, I guess this means it must be time to go to bed" Frieda said with a chuckle as her Terror jumped up onto her shoulders. "If you need any thing I'll be up stairs" she said dissapering in to the shadows of the second floor.

"Your not going to let me go are you?" Hiccup said looking at his dragon. Toothless just purred louder as his grip tightened. "Ok then, goodnight bud" he said making him self a bed out of his dragon.

..ooOOoo..

It was about noon before Hiccup and Frieda began magic practice. The storm from last night was gone but a new one was bound to hit latter tonight. The waves lapped on the sandy shore of the small island. Birds were flying about trying to find something to eat.

"So Hiccup, are you veady?" Frieda asked as she made her way to the middle of her front lawn. She turned to face Hiccup, her Terrors were fighting over a fish right behind her.

"Well, yeah why not" Hiccup said shrugging his shoulders as he made his way out of the house. Toothless was already outside, he had been sun-bathing almost all day on top of the house.

Frieda jump with joy as she ran back to Hiccup dragging him to the lawn. "Ok I'm going to show you zomething easy" she said stepping back. "Easiest zing to do is make a flower bloom" she waved her hand over a patch of grass below her and it sprang to life with flowers.

She picked one and put it in her hair. She put another one in hiccups hand. "Hiccup, magic is wanting something, and then making it happen. Like I wanted the grass to bloom with flowers. So I pictured the grass full of flowers and I made it happen" she explained on how to "make it happen"

It took almost half an hour before Hiccup made something bloom. It wasn't a flower, it was a clover but he was on the right track. When Frieda first learned magic, she explained how it took her almost all day before she could even make a clover.

The rest of the day was spent learning more magic. Hiccup learned how to make light, make things flout in air, and how to breath fire. Check he only could blow smoke. Most of the time he was just bellowing smoke out of his nostrils.

..ooOOoo..

Morning was creeping it's way over the horizon as Hiccup helped Frieda pack up her boat. The storm had left a beautiful rainbow in the sky. The salty ocean air was still with small breezes once in a while.

"Is that every thing?" Hiccup asked loading the last basket in to the boat.

"Yes, it's going to be so good to go home after all these years" she said pulling the sail down. 'Fianly I can see my brother again'

"Well let's go" Hiccup said climbing into the boat. Toothless was in the middle of the boat with the two terrors cuddled by him. And with a snap of Frieda's fingers the wind picked up and the boat was moving.

It took almost all day to get to Berk. As they came close Hiccup did not want them getting blasted so he had Toothless shoot a shot into the air to say it was them. Almost the whole village was down by the docks as the ship came in. Stoick was the first to run to Hiccup.

"Hiccup is somethig wrong!?" Stoick said pulling the boat in. "Why are you in a boat?"

"Nothing is wrong dad, I brought some one back" Hiccup said as Frieda walked up next to him. "Dad met-"

"Frieda?" said a voice be hind Stoick. Out from be hind him Gobber had walk out.

"Gobber?" Said Frieda as she climbed out of the boat. She wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. "I never zhought I'd see you again" She cryed

"Hiccup, how did you find her?" Gobber asked still hugging his sister.

"It was by luck it was raining an I needed a place to land I saw a fire and well yeah" Hiccup said

"Stoick," Frieda said letting go of Gobber. "I hear your ze new chef. I vas banished from Berk 29 years ago vor taking care of dragons" she said as her two terrors jumped on her shoulders. "Your boy says you velcome dragons now. I ask if you vould lift my banishment" she said with a stern look.

Stoick looked at the woman before him his face turned a more serious look and his voice became loud. "Frieda, your were banished for caring for dragons 29 years ago. Today I here by welcome you back to Berk with open arms" Stoick announced. The crowd cheered to welcome Frieda back into the village.

"Zank you Stoick, and zank you most of all Hiccup" she said giving Hiccup a hug. Vikings from the crowd helped Frieda bring her things up to a newly built house. The house was going to be bought by a new couple but they willing gave it up to Frieda so she had a place to stay. it was close to the forest, Frieda liked that because that meant it would be easer to look for potion ingredients.

And with that Hiccup returned to his bed room. He put his bag on this table and he pulled the vile out and set it the self next to his bed. And he went to sleep with thoughts of Toothless.

'Could the reason Toothless is being more affectionate is that... No! That's not it at all' were his final thoughts as he feel into a deep sleep.

... To Be Continued ...

 


	2. The Change, A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please like the Original post on Fanfiction.net, Thank you and much love!

 The Change, A New World

 

 

It has been a week since Frieda's return to Berk. Her house has quickly filled up with items of her interest. She spent most of her time in the forest looking for herbs and roots. Every day she would go down to the market, when it first opened and before it closed, to look for more items.

She would spend time at the glass house. Many hours she spent there crafting beautiful bottles from raw materials. The glass blowers loved watching her work, she had made some if the best bottles they had ever seen. they would always ask her what her secret was, she would never tell.

When she wasn't looking in the forest or making bottles or shopping she was taking care of the dragons. She would help the newly hatched babies learn how to fly. Her terrors loved to play with the other dragons, so when they weren't following Frieda they where playing with the other dragons.

Hiccup spent most of the time in Gobber's smithy. Toothless would lay on top of the of the house across from the smithy watching Hiccup. His ears would perk up when he saw Hiccup and the would tuck behind his head when he was out of sight.

Hiccup spent time with Frieda in the afternoons helping her and having magic lessons, in secret. Toothless again just watched Hiccup never letting him out of his sight. Hiccup would help Frieda with her shopping, mostly carried things for her. If she was out to buy a lot Toothless would carry thing in his baskets for them.

Around sundown Frieda heard a knock at her door. She put down her potion book an slipped it into a hidden cubbyhole next to the fireplace. She then over to the door and rested her hand on the door. "vho is it?" she said.

"Frieda is me, Hiccup I have good news!" Hiccup yelled from the other side.

Frieda opened the door with a big smile. She was warring a green dress, which was uncommon in Berk to do with the Vikings almost always warring armor. She hadn't worn armor in almost twenty years. Even when she would go into town she just wore a dress or some sort of suit.

"So vats the news, must be important if you out after sundown" she said letting the boy in.

"Well I've been in a meeting all day" he said as he took a seat by the fireplace. That in it self was different too, because none of the houses in Berk and a fireplace just a hearth. "The good news is you don't have to hide your magic!" he said as Frieda sat down

"Vhat? That's amazing!" she chimed as she lit a few candles, with her fingers. "I can't tell you how good it velt to do that" she laughed. She got up and walked around her house. Out from hiding places she pulled out things like books and other magical trinkets.

"And if you want" Hiccup said getting up. "You have permission to open a potion shop. You know like basic simple potions and enchanted trinkets" he trailed off picking up a necklace that had a gold ring hanging off it.

The ring was light but looked heavy. He slipped his pinky into the ring, as it touched his finger he could feel that he had became lighter, all most weightless. He slipped the ring off and put it back on the table it was originally placed.

Frieda grabbed the book by the fire place and skimmed threw the old yellowed pages. "I know of zings I could zell" she said as she skimmed. Her hand slammed on a page, her eyes pulsed with excitement. "Hiccup, I'll open ze shop, and for your vork... I'll make you something as a zank you"

Hiccup walked over to Frieda. "There's an empty shop next to Gobber's smithy, if you don't mind the smell of burning coal"

"Easily masked" She retorted. She walked over to her door and opened it. The was now set and it was dark out, the only light that could be seen was from inside houses. "Hiccup, if your headed home I'll valk you, I have to talk to your dad any vay" she said leading the boy out.

"Ok thank you Frieda" Hiccip said retching into his pocket. He pulled out a small torch.

"Non of zat Hiccup!" she said waving her arm. "Like you zaid I don't have to hide my magic" Frieda proudly said puffing out her chest. Hiccup put the torch back into his pocket. Frieda put her arm out about a foot away from her, her palm to the sky. She flicked her wrist and a flame appeared over her hand. The flame lit the area around them far better then any torch.

They walk back to Hiccup's house meeting a few people on the way who said "Hi" and went on about their way. As they arrived at Hiccup's house they were met by an over affectionate Toothless who had just about made Hiccup a pancake. Stoick had came out to see what the noise was about.

"Oh Frieda!, what do I owe the pleaser?" Stoick asked trying to sound more nicer then he usually did. He was trying not to come off to mean to the villager.

"Stoick, may I talk to you, ALONE..." she said putting her hand her had to her cheek as she said the last word.

"Um, yeah. Hiccup!" Stoick said making the dragon move off of Hiccup.

"Yes dad?"

"Can you run to the hall, I left a few books behind" Stoick lied to get Hiccup out of the way. Hiccup did as said, he and his dragon were gone like that. "Come in" Stoick said leading Frieda in side.

The sat down next to the hearth. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Stoick, now bear vith me here. I've been talking vith hiccup, and it has become clear he is interested vith magic. Now vhen he was on my island I did show him zome magic. Now I vas vishing to be able to train your boy in the vay in magic. He already is very in tune to magic" she said.

"That wouldn't surprise me" Stoick chuckled. "When he was born, the midwife said that she could see some thing different in that babe. That has been proven more then once!" Stoick laughed. "Frieda, if I give you permission to train my boy do you promise to not teach him any sort of black magic?" Stoick asked in his stern tone.

"I swear on Odin's Eye that I vill not teach you boy any Black Magic" she said putting her hand to her breast. She looked at Stoick who had not given a clear answer. "So... Your answer?"

"I give you permission, Frieda" Stoick said. Frieda jumped up and swung her arm in happens. Her joy was stoped by a loud crash, her arm had hit a sword stand.

Frieda looked down at the mess of swords on the ground. "I'll fix that!" she said snapping her fingers, the sword stand stood upright and the swords flew back to there places. "Sorry..."

..ooOOoo..

The next morning was eventful for Frieda. She spent the better part cleaning out the old shop, it was an old food market. Old floorboards were needed to be replaced, the door to the back room was missing. Every thing was coated in a think layer of dust.

Frieda wanted to be up and brewing by tomorrow but with all that had to be done she wouldn't be able to until the next full moon, which was three weeks away. She was mad at that fact, but happy that she had a shop. Her magic would only go so far, she was going to have to hire some Vikings to help her.

She had to extend the back-room so she would had space to work. At lest she had money for the repairs, she was an extremely good haggler when it came to money.

It was around noon, she was at the market place looking for helpful items. Thats when she found it, a standing mirror. It had a crack on the bottom. She walked over to the salesman.

"How much for ze mirror?" Frieda queried.

"It's from china, was traded not that long ago. Its from solid oak... 87" The man said pulling his body apron down to remove the winkles.

Frieda's face smiled. "There's a crack down ze bottom, ze oak is torn apart. The original price vas about, 110, zis right here vould barley be vorth, 57" she retorted to the man.

The man was dumb founded, he knew the price too well. He had never been out witted before. "70 and thats the final price!" he said, his hands began to shake sweat rolled down his brow.

Frieda frowned. 'I need zis for Hiccup's training'. "60, or I can just valk, not to many people vanting to buy a cracked mirror any vay" she said turning away from the man an began to walk away.

The man clenched his arm, he was beat. "I'll go to 65, I need to make a profit ma'am!" he yelled. Frieda turned around and walked over to the man and droped a bag of coins on the table next to him.

"Lucky you, I only brought 65 vith me!" she winked. Snapping her fingers the mirror began to fallow her. "You know vhat, because you vere so nice to me" she trailed "If you ever come to my shop, ze first time you buy, it will be in ze house!" she said walking back to her shop. The man just stood there

..ooOOoo..

It was about two o'clock when Hiccup had finished his chores at Gobber's. He pushed open Frieda's shop door, he was greeted by a chime of a hanging bell. 'Thats cute' Hiccup thought to him self.

The shop was lit from the windows, there was still an unsettling amount of dust in the room.

"Vho ever it is vere not open yet" said Frieda from her back room

"Frieda it's me Hiccup!" Hiccup yelled looking to see where her vioce came from.

Frieda poked her head out from the back room. Her face was covered in dust. "Oh, Hiccup dear come in!" Frieda said walking over to Hiccup. "Vould you be a dear an open the vindows an door, and tell ze people out side to sand back?" she said opening a few shutters.

"Um, yeah why not" Hiccup the proceeded too as told. When he was out side there was know one around. "Frieda theres no one around!" he yeld taking a step forward.

"Good zen step back! She yeld. Fridea clapped her hands above her head. "Vinds I comand thy!" she said as she pulled her hands away wind began to shoot out of the shop, along with a crap ton of dust. As the dust settled out side Hiccup walked back into the shop. The shop was now brighter now the dust was gone the carved details of the wood now stood out.

"Hiccup come here I have zomething to show you" Frieda said walking into the back room. As Hiccup entered the room Frieda was standing next to the mirror. "Hiccup, zis vill be your first lesson!" She chimed

"What? But my dad-"

"Gave me ze ok!" she retorted. "Hiccup ve need a place to practice your magic, but before zhat zhis Mirror needs to be fixed..." She said gesturing to the crack in the mirror.

"What dose this mirror have to do-"

"Hiccup, just trust me ok. Now pick up zhat book an use it to fix ze mirror" she said pointing to a green leathered book on a working desk.

Hiccup picked up the book an flipped the pages. "Theres nothing written in here"

"Its not vas vitten in ze book its vant in the book... Think of fixing ze mirror and vave your hand over ze page" Frieda said closing her eyes with a smile.

'I want to fix that mirror, the crack in the glass. The wood is dull, needs color' Hiccup thought as he waved his hand over the book. Symbols began to appear on the page. "Frieda I can't read this"

"You don't vead, blow ze vords at the mirror" she said moving away from the mirror.

Hiccup walked over so he was facing the mirror. He took a deep breath and blowed. The

Symbols were lifted off the page and began to spin around the mirror. Green smoke covered the mirror the disappeared, the crack was gone and the wood was painted in beautiful designs.

" Very good Hiccup!" Frieda said putting her hand on Hiccups shoulder. "Are you veady for ze next part?"

"Ok, yeah, I think so.." Hiccup said closing the book.

"Ok take zhis bag" she said handing Hiccup a small leather bag the size of his palm. "Repeat after me.."

"Ok"

"A land in glass, framed in brass, from my heart plays ze role, vith in ze looking glass crate a land from my soul"

"A land in glass, framed in brass, from my heart plays the role, with in the looking glass crate a land from my soul"

"Now pour ze contents of ze bag on ze mirror" Frieda said pointing to the bag in Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup opened the bag and poured a thick dust onto the mirror. As it hit the glass rippled like water an turned a green tin. "Why is all the magic I cast green?" Hiccup asked.

"Its just your hearts color, mines a light blue. Now step into the mirror" She said walking over to the Mirror.

"Is it safe?" he said putting his finger on the glass. It rippled as it swallowed him. Frieda then fallowed into the looking glass.

When Hiccup opened his eyes he saw the cove where he had bonded with Toothless. The sky was blocked with leaves, the ground was covered in a thin layer of fog.

"So, vat dose zis place mean to you Hiccup?" Frieda asked walking up from behind Hiccup.

"What do you mean?"

Frieda chuckled. "'From my heart plays a role' Zis place means a great deal to you. If ze spell made zis vorld then you care for zis place more zen any other. So I ask again vat dose zis place mean to you?"

Hiccup looked around and walked over to a scribble in the dirt, it was the only thing that wasn't covered in fog. It was the drawing of Toothless'. "This place..." he said putting his hand on one of the lines.

A familiar growl rang in the air. Hiccup looked up to see a transparent version of him stepping over the lines like he had that one day. As he reached Toothless they turned to fog with Toothless' breath.

"Zis is vere you bonded vith Toothless isn't it?" Frieda asked Hiccup as he stood up.

Hiccup wiped the tear from his eye. "Yeah, it was because of me he almost died down here. It was also because of me that he got out off here" he said wiping another tear away. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon" He whispered to him self.

"Hiccup, I zink ve've done enough for today ok, I'll take you home" she said wrapping her arm around the boy.

..ooOOoo..

The room was lit by a candle on the dresser. Toothless was watching Hiccup from the foot of Hiccup's bed. In Hiccup's Hand was the vile.

"Toothless if I drink this I will be able to under stand you" hiccup said looking at Toothless. Toothless walked over to the boy and sniffed the vile. He tilted his head with w slight wine. "Smells weird doesn't it?"

Hiccup popped the cap off the vile. A whisper could be herd from the vile. "One last night, for each other they will care, for a barrier to make no grounds" Hiccup gulped he began to rise the vile to his lips

BOOOOOOOM! a crash of thunder.

With that Hiccup dropped the vile it landed in toothless' open mouth the contents quickly darted from the vile down the dragons throughout. The dragon fell to the ground and began to have a seizer.

"OH GODS, TOOTHLESS! DAD HELP, DAD. OH GODS NO! TOOTHLESS!"

To Be Continued...


	3. The Change, The Sound of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please like the Original post on Fanfiction.net, Thank you and much love!

The Change, The Sound of Love

 

 

"Oh Gods no..." Hiccup sobbed over his dragon. The dragon was still in his seizure. The door flew open reviling his dad. His dad showed rash fear, his hair disheveled.

"Oh gods! Whats happing to Toothless!" Stoick said trying to help the dragon. He looked over to Hiccup who's tunic was wet with tears, his eyes were bloodshot.

"Da-ad, Get Frieda! She-e can help! G-go get her fast!" Hiccup cried. He grabbed Toothless' clawed paw.

Stoick ran out of the room his mind set. As he ran he alerted the village. "Frieda! Help! Toothless!" lights lit houses, neighbors yelled to each other, the massage traveled faster then Stoick could run. When the massage was passed they stood in their doorways to see what was happening. Children that were jolted awake clung to their mother skirts, fathers held torches to light the paths.

The air was filed with worry none know what was happing, but knew it was bad if Stoick the Great was scared. Astrid ran with Stoick.

"Stoick what's happing?" she yelled running next to the huge Viking.

"Toothless, he's having a seizure, he might be dieing. Hiccup said to get Frieda, that she can help"

Astrid stopped in her tracks, her eyes swollen tear rolling down her face. "Oh gods" she wept. She turned around and began to run to Hiccup's. As soon as the Vikings saw the running crying girl they knew the fear in her cries. Mothers pushed their children into the house, pressed their babies close to their breasts, someone was dyeing. Men and Woman removed their helmets placing them to their hearts and prayed.

Frieda was outside as soon as the massage hit her house, she was in the middle of cooking her diner. She grabbed a book off the table and ran out side, the massage was clear she bolted to the House. She met Stoick who turned around an began running with her.

"Stoick vhats happing!" she cried over her breaths. She clung the blue leathered book to her breast.

Stoick dropped his fur cloak. "Its Toothless, some thing happened and he's having a seizure. Were scared he might die!" he yeld he breaths becoming more strained.

Frieda eyes jolted open then slit, she took a deep breath then she bolted off. She was running faster then any man could, she ran past houses torches where extinguished from her tailwind. She left a thick cloud of dust be hinder.

Astrid rushed up the stairs of Hiccups house, some of the skulls from her belt fell off as they bounced. Her hand covered her mouth when she saw the seizureing dragon. A gasp escaped her fingers alerting her presence, Hiccup looked up his body clung tight to the dragon.

"Toothless" she said putting her hand on Toothless. Her hand pressed hard trying to help keep the dragon still.

The sound of the front door bursting open with a loud crash as it flew off it's hinges told them Frieda was here. She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. Her breathing was heavy she flipped the book open her eyes darted across the page. She dropped the book to the ground.

She overlapped her hands and pressed them into the dragon. "Move back" she said to the kids. Then she began to push in and out on the dragon. "Calm down, rest and still, relax your heart, breath and still" she chanted. Pulses of force flew threw the village pushing people back and knocking things off shelfs.

With every pulse people could her Frieda's words. Women and men chanted with the words, for even though they could not use magic they wished to help, their voices herd.

The night went still and silent as did the dragon. Frieda stopped chanting and let go of the dragon. "Breath, please breath" she said. The dragon lay there not moving. "Breath damn it!" she yeld slapping the dragon across the face. The dragons nostrils flared as it took a fast and quick breath. Hiccup then passed out on Astrid's shoulder, Astrid slumped agents Hiccup's bed, and Frieda bent over her back sore.

Stoick then entered the room, he propped him self on thr door frame and looked into the room. His breaths where hard and labored his face driped in sweat. "What's happing? Is he ok?" Stoick asked looking and the slowly breathing dragon.

Frieda stood up she pressed her hands into her back and with a pop she let out a small groan. "It's vine his ok I got here in time" she said resting her arm on the wall behind her.

"Thank you, Frieda" Hiccup whispered as he tried to wake up.

With the night breeze blowing the village fell quite. Babies stopped crying, Women clung to their children. They did not know what had happened they just could fell joy slowly filling the air. Someone was still alive. The night did not claim a life instead in spared one. With a breath it began to rain and the night faded into a silent poor.

 

..ooOOoo...

 

As morning creeped it's way over the horizon Hiccups room was still much awake Astrid was leaning on Frieda, Stoick sat his back on the door and Hiccup clung to his dragon. As light broke threw the window Hiccup felt his dragon begin to move. Only he wasn't moving he was shrinking. Astrid sat up, Frieda stared in shock, and Stoick didn't move. Toothless' wings disappeared into his back his body thinning. His scales began falling off reviling skin, we was turning into a human. His head was covered by black long hair, he laid there curled up on Hiccups lap.

Astrid ran over to Hiccup's dresser and grabbed a pair of pants. She then ran over to Hiccup and threw the pants at him. "Cover Him!" she yeld.

Hiccup looked down, Toothless was naked! He quickly put the pants on to the sleeping boy, covering his manhood. "Frieda?" Hiccup said looking up at the woman.

"I don't know child, it could have been ze rezalt of ze potion. I zaid it vas for only you to drink" she said picking herself up off the floor. She walked over to Toothless, she moved his hair away from his face. She rubbed the back of her hand on his face. "Feels like normal skin"

"This, this is NOT normal, Frieda" said Stoick pinching the small of his nose. "Dragons turning into Humans, is not normal"

Hiccup slid his hand into Tootless' long hair. "He's, kinda, cute' He thought. 'Kina, sexy... WHAT did I just say!?' Hiccup pulled his hand away from the boy, dragon teen.

"Can, can he be turned back?" Astrid asked taking a closer look. 'He's hot, for a dragon, that is'

"I don't know dear, if it vas for zure ze potion zen no, like I told Hiccup iz irreversible" she said as she got up from squatting, she brushed off her dress. "I zay zat ve leave before he avakes, best there only be Hiccup ven he dose. He trusts Hiccup he can calm him down" she said opening the door and gesturing for the rest too leave.

Stoick was the first one out, he was rubbing his face trying to understand what was happing. Astrid then left she stopped in the doorway and looked back before she left. "Good luck" Frieda said as she closed the door behind her.

Hiccup was now alone with Toothless on his lap. 'What do I do. What do I say, can he talk?' he thought as he stroked Toothless' hair, Toothless moved his head a bit and sighed. He slowly opened his eyes, they were still the bright green they were before. His eyes then widened fast, he lift his hand in front of his face.

"It's ok bud, don't freak out" Hiccup said quickly putting his hand on Toothless' shoulder. Toothless then looked at Hiccup, releasing that he was on top of the boy.

Toothless squinted his eyes and opened his mouth. "Ch, hich, hic, coo, co, pa, cup, hic, up, HICCUP!" Toothless said wrapping his arms around the boy's chest. Hiccup was frozen he couldn't think.

"You, you can talk" he said looking at the dragon on his chest. Toothless pulled his head away an nodded. "Can you understand me?" he asked. The boy nodded again, he lifted his hands and began to look at them. He grabbed one of Hiccup's hands and began to examine both of them.

"Are you scared, or worried?" Toothless shook his head as he moved himself off Hiccup. He froze, he looked down at his waist. He then pulled the pants away from his body and looked inside.

Hiccup's face turned red. "Is-is it different?" Hiccup chuckled in a scared tone. Toothless then pulled his pants down reviling his manhood. Hiccup froze. 'He, he, he's big' his thoughts were interrupted by Toothless pulling his own pants down. One hand pulled Hiccup's pants the other pressed on Hiccup's chest.

"Toothless-" Hiccup said as the dragon looked into the boys pants. Hiccup then did something he couldn't believe, out came a involuntary moan. Toothless them let go of Hiccup and his pants. He set back and looked at the rose-faced boy.

"Y-you, li, like, th-that?" Toothless uttered tilting his head. Hiccup was breathing hard, his face was burning. Toothless slowly put his hand back on Hiccup's chest. His heat beat was fast his chest moved in and out with his breaths.

"Stop, Toothless, stop..." Hiccup said. He pushed Toothless' hand away and pulled his legs into his body. "Put your pants back on..." he said hiding his face in-between his chest and legs. He could fell warm tears fall down his face and into his clothes.

Toothless pulled up his pants and set down in front of Hiccup. His head was down, his hands in his lap. "Meh, me ba, bad der, a, gon?"

Hiccup looked up and wiped the tears from his face. He put his hand on the side of Toothless' head pulling his hair back. "No your not a bad dragon, ok" he pulled Toothless' head up to look at him. "You just don't know what your doing yet" Hiccup said with a smile. 'Or what you just made me feel'

Toothless moved close to Hiccup's face. "Me, love, Hiccup" he said before pressing his lips into Hiccups. Hiccup's eyes burst open, and with out waring yet again he let out a small moan. He pulled away from the dragon and turned his face away from Toothless. "Don't ever do that Toothless" 'Oh gods why dose this feel "Right"! I, he's a dragon, human thing and he's a, HE!'

Toothless moved back and put his hands into his lap. "B, but me love, Hiccup. Love"

Hiccup put a fist up to his mouth and bit one of his fingers. 'What dose he mean "Love" he can't mean he's in love with me. He's a he. Boys don't like boys... But then why dose this feel so, good. Why did I like the way he looked or, or, his... Looked, it was so big, NO! Don't think that!'

Toothless got up and sat on Hiccups bed. He put a hand on collarbone. "T-tea, cha. Me ta, tu, to ta, ah, ah, ka?" he said moving his hand up to his neck. He felt the vibrations as he began to make sounds.

'What? Did he just totally just forget what happened?! It's like it never happened, I guess that's for the best...' Hiccup stood up slowly, his legs were asleep from the boy who was sleeping on them. He walked over to Toothless a pulled his hand away from his neck. "I can't teach you, but I might be able to help you" Hiccup said pulling the boy up off the bed. 'I should forget about it too, but I can't shake the feeling of, of, need'.

Hiccup led the clumsily boy down the stairs for Toothless was not use too walking on two legs. When he got down stairs he saw Frieda and Astrid setting next front door, his dad was no ware to be seen. Toothless was behind hiccup his arms around the boys neck. "Wheres my dad?" Hiccup asked reaching the bottom of the stairs. Toothless now with both of them standing still rested his head on Hiccup's shoulder with a big grin.

"His take a valk to, figure out vat he's going to tell ze village" she said looking over at the two boys. "He seems to be taking it well, quite um, happy?" she said looking at the cuddling boy around Hiccup's neck.

"Um, yeah he is..." Hiccup said trying not to think about what had happened in the bedroom. Hiccup pulled the boy off him and pointed at Frieda. "Toothless tell her what you want to learn to do" he said moving him closer to Frieda.

Toothless looked at Hiccup before turning to Frieda. Toothless moved close to Hiccup and pushed up on his side. "Ta, ta, el, el, ka" he said grabing Hiccups waist.

"He's... Shy?" Astrid said standing up and walking over to Toothless. Toothless move closer to Hiccup his face full of anger, he growled at her before hiding behind Hiccup. "An angry shy..." she said taking a step back and sitting down.

Toothless slowly came back out from behind Hiccup. He looked at Astrid then at Hiccup. "Me, meee, nnnna, meeean" he said pulling himself close to Hiccup.

"I can help you talk Toothless dear" Frieda said standing up. She walked over to the boy and held out her hand. With a puff of light blue smoke a pink hard candy was on her palm. "Eat zis it vill help you to talk, it's very sour but it vorks"

Toothless picked up the candy and looked at it. He held it up to his nose and sniffed it, his face scrunched up. "Sa, Sa, wa" he said he then put it in his mouth, Bit it in half and swallowed it. He gaged a bit holding tighter to Hiccup.

"Are you ok bud?" Hiccup asked the stunned boy. Toothless looked up at him.

"I, I'm fine" he said as he let go of Hiccup. "I can, talk, I CAN TALK!" Toothless cheered jumping up and down. He grabbed Hiccup's arm and looked at him. "Alone, I want to talk to you, Alone..." he said pointing to the two girls.

"Ve'll leave" Frieda said with a smile. She grabbed Astrid who was not going to move and tossed her over her shoulder.

"Hey! Putt me down!" Astrid screamed as they left the house.

When Toothless made sure they were gone he walked over to Hiccup with a smile on his face. "Hiccup..." he said moving closer to the boy. Hiccup took a step back as Toothless got closer. He putt his hand on Hiccup's chest. "I love-"

"No you don't! Stop saying that! Its not right!" Hiccup yelled moving away from the hand on him. He went to the other side of the room and sat down, his face cover by his hands. "Its not, right.." he whispered

Toothless walked over to Hiccup somewhat clumsily. He bent down in front of him. "Your right, its not right. Humans think that same genders can love each other. But they can, and I love you Hiccup. I know you love me too or you wouldn't act this way"

Hiccup curled his body more. "I, I don't know, its, I love..."

"No you don't you did at first but you don't any more. I see it in your eyes, that shine when you use to see her is gone. You now have it when you see... Me" Toothless said putting his hand on Hiccup's knee.

Hiccup jerked away. 'Whats going on, why do I fell this way. It makes no since, I want to say it but, it feels wrong' Hiccup began to bite his fist again.

"Its not wrong to feel this way Hiccup, its ok if your-"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Hiccup cried slapping Toothless across the face. He buried his face into the boys chest. "I'm sorry, I, I."

Toothless grabbed Hiccup's chin. He pulled Hiccup's face up to his and pressed his lips into Hiccup's he pulled back. "I love you Hiccup, ever sense you let me go"

Hiccup looked into Toothless eyes. 'That long ago, he didn't even know me' Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless. "I'm sorry Toothless, I didn't know-"

"Jaracove, thats my name. In your language it's Jaracove" he said holding the boy around him. "Don't be sorry, you had no idea"

Hiccup pushed out of the hug. "Jaracove? What kinda name is that" Hiccup giggled still crying. Toothless gave Hiccup a annoyed look.

"It actually is a very popular name, in the dragon race" Toothless said playfully pushing Hiccup in his chest. With that touch a Moan slipped out of Hiccup. "What? Do you have a sensitive chest?"

Hiccup pulled his fur coat over his chest. His face turned and bright red. "Yeah, so what if I do!" Hiccup said turning away from Jaracove.

Jaracove's face gave a devilish grin. He came in close to Hiccup. "Well if you do then this is going to kill you" Jaracove slipped his hand under Hiccup's shirt and with one hand his pressed Hiccup agents the wall and with the other he rubbed up and down his chest.

Hiccup gasped from being pushed back. He tried to get away but Jaracove was strong and wouldn't let him go. "You freaking horny dragon!, let me go!" Hiccup cried his body spazzing from Jaracove's rubbing.

"Why do I love someone who try to rape me" Hiccup froze, Jaracove stopped his rubbing. 'Oh gods I said that out loud, I said I loved him, oh gods, I do love him.

"You do love me... Rape? If you want it its not rape" Jaracove chuckled. He pulled his hands out from underneath Hiccup's shirt. "So, I knew it, well..." he sat down and crossed his arms.

Hiccup pulled his shirt down and leaned on the wall. "Well what... Its, I don't know what to say. Yes, I guess that I could call what I started to feel for you, love" Hiccup pulled his legs into his body, it made him feel, secure. "Its different, but it, you just, I don't know what to say..."

Jaracove put his hand over his mouth and chuckled a bit. "You saved me, after just about killing me, is one. You helped me fly when you could of let me die in that hole. We spent more time together then you have with anyone" Jaracove lifted up Hiccup's head to look at him. "I was and is your best and first friend ever"

Hiccup smiled that was true, when he felt like no one would listen to him he would play and rant to Toothless. Toothless would always be there for him.

"Hiccup" Jaracove said his voice low. Hiccup looked back to him. "Could, I kiss you again?"

Hiccup looked at the boy in front of him. His green eyes sparkled, his lips a bright pink. He was beautiful in every sense. "Yeah, slow, no trying anything ok" Hiccup said his body shivering remembering that Jaracove knew to kill him by his chest.

Jaracove smiled and leaned in his lips pressed into Hiccup's. He slowly moved his hand up to Hiccup's head sliding his fingers into the boys hair. Hiccup responded with a small moan.

"Oh Gods, I knew it!" said a voice from behind the boys. Jaracove pulled away and turned his head, Hiccup tilted his to see who had spoken. The boys were petrified there heart stopped. In the door way was Stoick.

"Oh gods dad!" Hiccup said jumping up and pushing Jaracove away. "I can explain!"

Stoick didn't respond. He began to walk to the stars. On his way he just kept saying "I knew this would happen, didn't believe it, but I knew it" and with that he disappeared upstairs.

To Be Continued...


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter Sorry
> 
> NOTE: Sorry for misspelled words or words that do not belong. I have a crappy word processor it some times dose not catch a word or completely changes the word. So I am sorry if that happens or has happened.
> 
> And please feel free to leave your opinion and or ideas! But please no stupid or mean posts. Exp. "Hey you should like have Stoick kill Toothless" or "You should have Frieda burnt at the stake" people I know have said this so please do not post things like that thank you!
> 
> Jaracove is pronounced (Jar•aye•cove)

 

 

 Confrontation

 

"Dad, dad, let me in I can explain..." Hiccup said nocking on Stoick's door. Stoick did not respond. Hiccup wiped his face and walked back down stairs.

Jaracove was setting at the hearth. His finger traced in the ash. "So, did he talk?"

Hiccup scowled at Jaracove. "He didn't even make a sound other then him pacing!" he took a seat next to Jaracove leaning his head on his shoulder.

Jaracove placed his hand on Hiccup's lap. "Hey, Don't worry! It will be fine!" he said patting Hiccups leg. Hiccup shiver moving closer to Jaracove. "Cold?"

"A bit" Hiccup answered wrapping his arms around Jaracove.

"I'll start a fi-" before he could finish his sentence Hiccup's hand lit on fire and he tossed it into the pile of wood. It quickly bursted into a roaring fire. "You know I'm the dragon, right? Mr. Magic boy!" Jaracove said blowing smoke from his nostrils.

'How childish... I wonder if that would still work?' Hiccup thought with a chuckle. He looked up at Jaracove who had a some what annoyed face. Before Jaracove could react Hiccup rubbed his fingers under Jaracove's jaw line. Jaracove whimpered and fell limp he fell on to Hiccup's lap, his breathing be came fast and heavy.

"N, not fair" Jaracove breathed. Hiccup put his hands on Jaracove's head and slid his fingers into his hair. Hiccup chuckled and continued to play with Jaracove's hair. Jaracove's breath returned to normal with one last sigh. "Will he except it?"

Hiccup's hands froze and he clinched a bit. "I, I don't know" he began playing with Jaracove's hair. "He's not a excepting man, if you have not noticed"

"What would you do if he didn't?"

Hiccup closed his eyes. "I don't know. He'd probably make me choose, but I wouldn't be able to because I couldn't imagine my life with out you two. He's my dad and I love you"

Wood creaked as someone walked over it. Stoick came down from the stairs. "Is that true Hiccup?" he said as he walked down the steps

Hiccup jumped at his fathers voice. He pulled his hands away from Jaracove's hair. "Dad!?" Jaracove pulled his head up off Hiccup's lap.

Stoick set down on the other side of the hearth and crossed his hands in his lap. "It's what you said true about, um, you loving... him?" Stoick said looking up at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at Jaracove and with out looking away said yes. Jaracove blushed when Hiccup said that.

Stoick let out a sigh and stood up. "Guess that rules out grandchildren" Stoick said poping his back.

Hiccup looked back to his father, his face boiling red. "S-so, does that meen your fine with it?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick looked at the dragon boy next to his son. He eyes jumped to Hiccup as he moved closer to his son. "Yeah, but, if he ever hurts you" Stoick glared at Jaracove he voice became some what mincing. "You can bet his last breath will be in-between my hands"

The room fell silent the only sound that could be herd was the crackling of the fire. Hiccups voice cracked a bit as he talked "Dad, T-thank you" he said getting up and hugging him. Stoick wrapped his arm around his son watching the dragon boy on the other side of the room.

Jaracove was utterly surprised. He knew Stoick all to well and he would never expect him to be so... Understanding.

Stoick gave Jaracove a meanish look as he backed away from Hiccup. "Don't make me regret this, boy. It'll be your head..." he said as he left the house. The sun was now just setting.

As the door closed Jaracove poped up out of his seat. "My life for, a weak, small, runt of a viking who can't hold a shield and screams like a little girl?" he said putting his hand to his chin pretending to think.

Hiccup turned around to face Jaracove, his face plastered with annoyance. "Tooooothleesssss" he said crossing his arms.

Jaracove rolled his eyes and sighed. He continued "Who has the best voice, the sexiest smile, a perfect body, the cutest face and laugh. I can't forget his personality, oh and he's the nicest person in the whole village"

Hiccup bit his bottom lip a bit as he began to blush. 'He has a sliver tongue'

Jaracove put his hands to his hips as he droped them and shrugged. "I'd pick the Weak Viking twenty fold! Even if he screams like a little girl..."

Hiccup gave a small giggle. "You know you have a silver tongue, right?" Jaracove gave a smug twitch of his face in response. Hiccup slid his fingers across one of the swords in the stand next to him. "But that won't make up for the rude things you just said..." He picked up one of the smaller swords and inspected it. "If I was you I would run" Hiccup chuckled.

Jaracove gave a small open smile as his eyes widened. "Your kidding... Right?"

Hiccup looked up to Jaracove. "I guess your right, I would just stand still and except your fate" Jaracove didn't know what to do this was so not like Hiccup. With out warning Hiccup jumped onto Jaracove dropping the sword as he did. The force knocked both of them to the ground. Hiccup smothered Jaracove with a kiss. Hiccup pulled away "Then again, why would I kill you when your the cutest dragon-boy ever.

"Your crazy!" Jaracove laughed.

"Well you cant keep this much raw 'Viking-ness' contained!" Hiccup chuckled giving Jaracove another kiss.

Jaracove pushed away with a chuckle. "Well to quote everyone else you said that to. 'I'll take my chances!"

"You useless reptile..." Hiccup pulled Jaracove up off the ground with him. They stood there in silence looking at each other. Before Stoick walked in with a wicker basket.

"Frieda left us a dinner..." Stoick said showing the boys the basket. "Why is there a sword on the ground?..."

The boys looked at each other, they shared a small laugh.

"Also Hiccup?... What ever happen to that Axe I gave ya?"

 

..ooOOoo..

 

"I have given zu a chance, don't vaste it. Magic is not a toy..."

 

..ooOOoo..

 

_Magic will find its way to you, you never know when or where, but it's a force that's mystical and strange. And if it wants to find you, let it._

 

To Be Continued...

 


	5. I Knew It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please like the original post on Fanfiction.net, Thank you and much love!

The sound of singing terrible terrors rang in the village. The village was soon alive with the buzzing of people. Markets opened, smoke rose from the bakery and the smell of warm bread filled the air.

Hiccup shifted in his bed as he began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jaracove's bed that had been dragged up to his room last night. It wasn't anything fancy, just one that Gobber had in storage. He didn't pay any mind to it, still mostly asleep. Hiccup turned and looked at Toothless' black stone bed, only to remember that Jaracove didn't sleep in Toothless' bed. At that he brushed his hand through his hair, waking up just enough to remember the now human Toothless. His gaze went to Jaracove, who was still sound asleep. "Hey bud," Hiccup whispered.

Jaracove shifted a bit as he opened his eyes. "Morning..." Jaracove said before falling back to sleep.

Hiccup chuckled as he pulled himself out of his bed. He reached over and grabbed a pair of pants that were on his little nightstand and slipped them on before heading down stairs. Rubbing the crust from his eyes he made his way down the stairs and into the main room. Hiccup jumped as a big hand landed on his shoulder.

"So, are you ready?" Stoick asked the half asleep Hiccup.

Hiccup gave the big Viking a confused look. "Don't tell me you forgot..."

"Forgot what?" Hiccup yawned. His eyed bulged open, he became fully wake. "OH GODS, I CANT BELIVE I FORGOT!" Hiccup cheered as he bounced up and down. Today two things were happening. For one Stoick was going to tell the village of the human Toothless, the second thing being the day of Fraya's View, a day that the wisps appear. The Wisps were little dragons that the people of Berk didn't kill, because these this brought presents for the Vikings. They were as big as an orange and a light blue flame enclosed their bodies

"Yes, the Wisps will be here at nightfall!" Stoick beamed. Hiccup scowled at his father. Stoick began bellowing in laughter. As he did a loud thud came from upstairs. "I know, I'm going to tell the village about him." Stoick pointed up to the floor above them, only to hear a moan of pain come from upstairs.

Hiccup chuckled a bit. "You ok, bud?" he yelled to the boy upstairs.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Jaracove somewhat growled.

"You better not have growled at me boy!" Stoick said in a stern voice, giving Hiccup a goofy look. Jaracove just mumbled to himself as he got up and gathered himself before heading down stairs.

"Can I take my boy out today?" Jaracove said nudging his head into Hiccup's shoulder. He looked at Stoick, who was frozen, still not used to the whole boy and 'boy-dragon-turned-human-boy' dating thing.

Stoick cleared his throat. "Not like that! Just tone it down a bit not kissing, nudging... Ah never mind. Like I can stop him," Stoick said pointing to the boy cuddling Hiccup. "People already know Toothless is overly affectionate, if anybody asks, tell them that it is him and that's it. But do try to keep it 'low.'"

Hiccup looked down at Jaracove whose eyes were closed. He ran his hand through Jaracove's hair. "I'll try my best," Hiccup said.

There was a knock at the door before Stoick was about to leave. Stoick opened the door to find all the teenager with Astrid in the front. "Sorry, Ruff kinda made me tell…" Astrid said before being pushed out of the way by the others.

"Whoa," Ruff and Tuff said in unison. They looked at each other before punching the other. "Stop copying me!" They yelled.

"Wow this is so weird, it's creepy…" Said Fishlegs, looking up and down Jaracove.

"Yeah, well I still look better!" Snotlout said puffing his chest out. All the teens turned around and gave him a disgusted look. "What? Its true!" he yelled.

"No it's not, I look better!" Jaracove said. All the teen whipped their heads around and their chins fell to the floor in disbelief.

"He Can TALK!" Snotlout yelled. "When did Toothless learn to talk!?"

"Well for one his name is Jaracove-"

"Wait, it was Jaracove? I thought it was Toothless. Whoa, my ears must be messed up!" Tuff said, interrupting Hiccup.

"Really?" Ruff asked "Let me see, AAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed into her brother's ear.

"Aw, no I heard that. Dang now I said... OH I know sis Head-butt!" Tuff yelled. The two rammed their heads together with a loud clang.

"Anyway!" Hiccup began. "Yeah Toothless, or Jaracove, just recently began to talk just two days ago"

"He's kinda HOT" Ruff said moving a bit closer to Jaracove. She gave him her best seductive face. "Me likey. You taken, big boy?"

"Yeah that's the other thing..." Hiccup trailed.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked.

Jaracove moved close to Hiccup and wrapped his arms around his neck. "He's mine!" Jaracove purred. All the teens but Ruff were in shock.

"I knew it..." Ruff said. All the teens turned to face her.

"What? How?" Hiccup yelled.

"Well duh! You didn't fall for all," Ruff trailed her hand up her body moving her hips in a small circle. "This pure beauty."

All the teen stared at her. "Yeaaaaah, no." Hiccup replied.

"Yeah no one would fall for you. You look like a troll!" Tuff said. He was quickly answered with a punch to the face by Ruff.

"We're twins you idiot!" Ruff yelled. All the teens looked back at Hiccup who was trying to pry Jaracove off him.

"It makes sense!" Astrid said. "You two are really close, and... Jaracove? Is really affectionate towards you."

"Well I guess you're right, to be honest I've probably felt this way for about six months now, but just brushed it off as friendly," Hiccup said, looking at Jaracove.

"Ever since the day you let me go," Jaracove purred.

'Wow, that long?' Astrid thought to herself. "You're really calm..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hiccup asked. Jaracove sat down on the floor and looked up at Hiccup with a big grin.

"Well, we just barge in and you just tell us that you're gay, your boyfriend's a dragon turned human, and act like nothing happened!" Astrid said putting her hands on her hips. Her skirt of skulls jangled as she did.

"Yeah, you kinda did," Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, drop that on us!" Snotlout said. He slid up to Astrid. "But you know... I'm still here for you," Astrid quickly punched him in the gut. "What is it with you and violence?" He groaned.

"Oh, I didn't realize..." Hiccup put his hand up to the top of his head. "I didn't even think about how you all would react…" Jaracove closed his eyes and leaned his head on Hiccups leg. "You're like a cat..."

"Yeah, well I guess this means we're over. I'm cool with that, kinda guessed we'd break up," she said.

"I can get used to it," Snotlout said.

"Doesn't change my opinion of you," Fishlegs answered.

"I'm still going to beat you up," Tuff said, crossing his arms with a smile. Jaracove gave him an evil glare.

Ruff came up close to him her face inches away, and her most seductive voice (which wasn't that seductive) said "You might be gay, but in time you'll be mine!" she then slowly backed away. Jaracove growled at her.

"Yeeeeeeeeah, again, no," Hiccup replied.

..ooOOoo..

Hiccup The pacing in his room, while Jaracove set on the edge of his bed. Hiccup's face was flushed and his breathing was heavy. "Oh Gods, Oh Gods" he repeated.

"Calm down Hiccup, it'll be fine," Jaracove said, trying to calm the worrying boy. He got up and walked over to Hiccup who quickly backed away.

"You don't know that! What if it's not? What if they take you away? Or worse! Heck they would probably do the same to me!" Hiccup fell to the floor landing on his knees.

"HICCUP!"

"Gods, I feel sick" Hiccup moaned.

Jaracove quickly knelt down next to Hiccup. He put his hand on Hiccup's arm. "Hiccup, you're only making it worse. You need to calm down." Jaracove lifted Hiccup's face up; tears were cascading down his face. Jaracove leaned in and have Hiccup a kiss. "It will be fine, Hiccup."

Right then a knock came from the front door. "Oh, who in Thor's beard could that be?" Jaracove said lifting Hiccup off the floor. Hiccup's body was limp. He could barely stand up. Jaracove set Hiccup in his bed. As he did Hiccup passed out. "You're kidding me..." Jaracove breathed.

The knocking began again. Jaracove got up and went downstairs. Jaracove opened the door and saw Astrid. "What do you want?" Jaracove said in an annoyed tone.

"I wanted to see how Hiccup was doing," she said, walking into Hiccup's house. Jaracove quickly grabbed her shoulder.

"He's asleep!" He said pulling her to him.

"Gahh, OK, what's your deal?" Astrid snapped, turning to face Jaracove.

"What do you mean?"

"You always growl at me, you yell at me! Do you hate me or something?"

Jaracove growled at her. "Yes I do!"

Astrid's face tightened and she lowered her voice so not to wake Hiccup. "Why? What did I ever do to you?"

Jaracove's eyes began to redden. "Hiccup..." he began to whimper.

Astrid's face untightened. "What?"

"You said you loved him, but then you went and punched him over and over again. He has bruises because of you... You're always mean to him; I don't know how you two are even still friends after the way you treat him." Jaracove sat down in the ground.

Astrid stood there staring at him. 'He never told me I was giving him bruises.' She sat down next to Jaracove. "I'm sorry… he never told me I was giving him bruises…"

"Well, what do you expect? He had no friends! He didn't want to go back to the boy everyone hated... You have no idea what that boy went through. Back before you rode with us, he told me that before he met me he just about killed himself."

Astrid gasped and her heart stopped. "WHAT?"

"He had no friends, every one hated him. His own dad disapproved of him. He had no one. All because of you and the other Vikings." Jaracove looked up at Astrid. "That's why I don't like you, and most of the village."

"Toothless, Jaracove I am so sorry for what I did. Hearing this, if I could go back and change it, I would. I know it might take some time, but I would like it if we could start over." Astrid got up and reached out a hand to Jaracove. "Hi, my name is Astrid."

Jaracove grabbed her hand and lifted himself up off the ground. "Fine, but if you hurt Hiccup again, I will not hesitate to roast you alive."

To Be Continued...


	6. First's Time Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieda sounds like Opera with an accent.
> 
> Warning! Chapter gets dirty! Between Hiccup and Jaracove. Then feels with Astrid and Frieda, no sexual things or any thing like that just sad fells. Then some funny thing happens. You've been warned.

_First's Time Delight_

Jaracove sat at the end of Hiccup's bed rubbing his lovers lower leg. Astrid watched sitting on a old wooden chair in front of Jaracove.

"Jaracove?" Astrid said pausing her voice as she moved her hands into her lap. "Can I ask you two questions?"

Jaracove looked up at Astrid with question in his eyes. "What kind of questions?"

"Well, one, what made you fall in love with, a human?" she asked moving her bangs out of her face.

Jaracove looked back at the passed out boy. "I, when I was tied up, I saw how scared and worried he looked seeing me. He had the chance to kill me... He let me go. He saw a scared dragon, and when he freed me, at that moment I saw myself in him."

Astrid quickly moved her hand to her mouth to stop her chuckles. Jaracove looked at her his face tightened. "You find that funny" he said in a gruff voice.

"No, and yes, it's sweet, because Hiccup said the exact thing. He said he couldn't kill you because he saw himself in you"

Jaracove looked back at Hiccup. "He, he did?" he wiped a tear from his eye with a smile. "And, number two?"

"Oh! Right, this is some thing everyone's been wanting to know-"

"Is there any more Night Furys?" Jaracove interrupted.

"Yea... Its been killing us all, so are you the only Night Fury?"

Jaracove ran his hand through his hair. "Astrid, I have a mate now, why dose it still matter?"

Astrid stood up from her seat. "So what if you have a mate? If you can't have a baby and you are the last one that means no more Night Furys, Ever!"

"Look Astrid I'm human now! Dose it still matter if I was the last one?" Jaracove said standing up in front of her.

"You don't know that you'll always be human! POTIONS CAN WARE OFF! You could wake up and be a dragon again" Astrid's eyes began to tear up. "If Hiccup losses you, and the whole Night Fury species, he would be crushed, his lover the last of his kind gone, never even knowing if there were more."

Jaracove grabbed her by her shoulders tears poring down her face. "Astrid, even if I was the last that wouldn't mean after I died the Night Furys would be extent"

"What do you mean?" Astrid said trying to stop from crying.

"Every 50 years, a blue moon will rise and with it comes a chance a pregnant dragon will give birth to a Night Fury. Two Night Furys can't mate any way... Can we go down stairs please?"

..ooOOoo..

Astrid sat down next to the hearth. She drank a glass of juice Jaracove had made that morning. "What do you mean can't mate?"

Jaracove sat down one the other side of the hearth. "Night Furys are magical, most can change back and forth from dragon to human. I can't. The magic in us will not allow us to even touch it pushes us away from each other, so the only way to have a new Night Fury is a blue moon." Jaracove took a deep breath before continuing. "No I'm not the only Night Fury there is one more, my sister..."

Astrid jumped up choking one her juice. "YOU HAVE A SISTER!"

"Yes, she lives in a village to the west of here, her name is Joslin in your tongue..." Tears began to fall down his face.

"Jaracove, what's wrong?" Astrid said walking over and setting down next to him.

"The magic between us is so strong that we can't get close enough to hear or see the other"

"I'm so sorry, wait she lives in a village, so-"

"She can turn to a human yes"

Astrid looked at Jaracove. "How old are you?"

"Dragon years, 8. Human, 16 of last month, I share my day with Hiccup's"

Astrid was frozen. "You were born on the same day as hiccup!?"

"Same day, hour. I can smell it on him"

"And your Sister?"

"One hour before me, our mother had only one baby, but on the day of our birth Freya Split us in two so our mother could survive our birth. After our first year the magic began pushing us away, after our 8th we could no logger hear each other with out yelling. One our tenth we could no longer see or hear each other. Mother passed a year later leaving us alone. Joslin turned to a human and moved in to a village called Asgtha to survive and I left and came down here.." Jaracove wiped the tears from his eyes

Astrid looked at the juice in her cup an swirled it in a slow circle. "It must be hard not to be able to see your sister..."

"It is, but I have Hiccup now, he's all I need".

Astrid got up from her seat putting her juice on the hearth. "Jaracove, I'll be back, I have to go and do some thing!" Astrid said running out the door.

Jaracove was stunned. "I just tell her the sadist thing ever, and she just runs out the door?"

As Jaracove sat there trying to understand what had just happened a moan came from up stairs. "Hiccup!" Jaracove said happily has he began up the stairs. As he reached the top he saw hiccup lying in his bed.

Hiccups hair clung to his forehead with a little of sweat. He was slowly tossing, turning, and moaning. Jaracove walked over to see if he was having a nightmare, but on Hiccup's face was a smile.

"What are you dreaming about?" Jaracove said moving Hiccups hair out of his face.

"Jaracove..." Hiccup moaned in his sleep. Jaracove smiled at that. As he went to cover hiccup up he saw some thing that made him freeze, a tint in Hiccup's pant said exactly what Hiccup was dreaming.

Jaracove was red and his breathing shallow. He stared at Hiccup's manhood that was trying too brake free from his pants. 'should I touch it, gods I want to touch it..' He looked up at the boy. "H-hiccup" he said to make sure he was sound a sleep.

Jaracove slowly moved his hand over Hiccup, slowly he grabbed hold of the boy. Hiccup I return gave a moan and raised his hips, pressing himself into Jaracove's hand. Jaracove quickly moved his hand away. "Oh Gods" he looked back at hiccup crotch he could see a wet mark forming on his pants. "Gods, I knew I didn't smell it in him, he hasn't touched him self for a week now" the mark was getting bigger and bigger.

Jaracove climbed on top of Hiccup so they were face to face, crotch to crotch. Jaracove rubbed his now hard self in to hiccups and began kissing his lover. As Hiccup began to wake up he pushed Jaracove off of him. "Toothless! What are you doing!?"

Jaracove sat on hiccup legs. "I was trying to help" saw motioned his head to hiccup crotch. "The smell was to hard to resist..." Jaracove said with a devilish grin. Hiccups face was red when he saw his soaked pants. "Can I finish?" Jaracove asked moving down to Hiccups waist

Hiccup pushed Jaracove away from his crotch. "No, dad could be home anytime..." Hiccup let out a moan as he repositioned himself. His hand was covered in his pre cum, as he went to wipe it off on his sheets Jaracove grabbed his arm.

"Can I clean you up?" he asked licking his lips. He moved Hiccup's hand to his mouth, he took a good breath of it making him quiver before starting to lick Hiccup's fingers clean. "I knew you smelt good..." He looked down at Hiccup's crotch. "If I don't clean up down there it will leave a stain on your pants" he said with a small frown.

Hiccup let out a small groan. "Fine, but when it's clean stop"

Jaracove quickly moved close to Hiccup's crotch. He grabbed the waist of hiccups pants and pulled them back, Hiccup was soaked by all of his pre, as he finished pulling down Hiccup's pants Hiccup's dick sprung up and flung pre on to Jaracove's face. He quickly wiped it of and ate it. He moved down and began licking the pre off of Hiccup's pants.

"Toothless, remember what I said" Hiccup said as Jaracove finished his pants. Jaracove looked up at hiccup, he was breathing fast and his eyes were slit. "Toothless?"

"I-I'll, T-try" Jaracove said biting down on his bottom lip. "T-the scents just so... Strong" he began licking the pre of hiccups pubic area moving his tongue in small circles. He let out a moan of pain before continuing.

"Bud? What's wrong?" Hiccup said trying to lift himself up, he was quickly forced back down by Jaracove's hand. Hiccup moaned as he pressed harder on his chest. "AHH! Bud, stop!.. You can't hear me can you?" Jaracove did not respond. Jaracove then slid Hiccup's dick down this throat.

"Toothless, be gentle!" Jaracove slid up and down Hiccup's shaft, again he let a moan of pain slip past his lips. "Bud? What's wrong-" right then he headed fabric rip and a cold goo drip on his leg. "Bud?" Jaracove let out a moan as continued milking Hiccup's shaft. Hiccup dug his nails into his bed. "TOOTHLESS!" he lightly screamed as he shot his load down the boys throat. Jaracove plowed his face into hiccups groin, waiting for Hiccup to finish.

Hiccup felt Jaracove begin to shiver, Hiccup's dick shot out of Jaracoves mouth as he let out a scream and came all over Hiccups legs. He then slow laid down on hiccup and passed out.

"Oh... Gods... Toothless" hiccup breathed in pleaser. He looked down at the mess Jaracove had made. He moved out from underneath the sleeping boy. He rolled Jaracove over to see the mess he had made. Hiccups bed was covered in his cum, he looked down to see Jaracoves penis sticking out of his ripped pants, that was soaked in his cum.

'Is it bad if I kinda want that to happen again?' Hiccup shrugged off that thought. He when down stairs an got a bucket of water and a rag, returned up stairs cleaned up the mess, put new pants on Jaracove and pulled his blanket over the boy. "I hope dad has good news when he gets back, I don't want to loss every body here"

..ooOOoo..

The sun was setting before Stoick finely return home. "DAD!, Hiccup said running over and hugging the huge Viking. "Please tell me it's OK..."

"Dad?" Hiccup said backing away from his father, a smile creped it's way onto his fathers face.

"Oh Hiccup! You shoulda seen their faces when I told em that Toothless was human! Oh HO! And when I said that y'all were mates! The room fell silent! Then people began laughing thinking it was a joke! HAHAHAHA" Stoick laughed wiping a tear from his eye. "Long story short my boy, their fine with it, as long as he doesn't 'have his way with ya' in public" Stoick said with bellowing laughter

"Um, thanks dad..."

Stoick looked around the room with a puzzling look. "Where is your 'mate' any way?"

Hiccup quickly blushed and turned away from his father heading to the kitchen. "Oh, well he's up stairs, he was tiered so he's taking a nap" Hiccup said clearing his throat, he pulled out a pot to make diner. His father came up from behind him and grabbed the pot from his hands.

"None of that my dear boy, I'll cook, you go and wake up Toothless and tell em the good news" Stoick said pushing the boy out of the kitchen.

"Um, yea, OK I guess" Hiccup said walking up the stairs. He walked over and sat at the side of his bed and slowly shook Jaracove. "Hey, Bud time to get up.."

Jaracoves eyes slowly opened as he began to wake up from his orgasm induced slumber. "Mmmm Hiccup... HICCUP!" Jaracove flung him self up and looked back at hiccup looking over him "What happened! Did I hurt you, are you OK!?"

"Yes I fine the best I've felt in a long time to be correct" hiccup chuckled, he looked a Jaracove with a somewhat stern look, like his fathers. "What happened to you, it was like you where a totally different person, you couldn't even hear me"

Jaracove heart sank, his face frowned. "I was... To be honest, it makes sense that the smell made me lose control. All those years smelling you while you pleased your self at night when you thought I was asleep, and my lust for you, and... It kinda was my first time..." Jaracove blushed and looked down at his hands.

"It was... Wait! You watched me, masturbate?" Hiccup said his face covered in blush.

"It kinda got me off, why do you think I always had lick marks on my bed, I hade to clean up my mess too" Jaracove said with a small chuckle.

"Yea, well I just thought you licked in your sleep! Did you really lick your self to my smell?"

"It's kinda hard not to I couldn't just leave it out for you to see it now could I?" Jaracove said shoving hiccup.

Hiccup chuckled "Well what if I wanted to see it? Huh? Add more info to the dragon manual? 'Night Fury: Penis, my night fury has the best if them all!" Hiccup said giving Jaracove a smug grin.

"Shut up!... I'm sorry... For losing control... I'll try harder next time"

"To be honest, it's was kinda fun..."

"Boys diner will be ready soon!" Stoick said yelling up the stairs.

"Wait Stoick's home! Dose that mean?"

"Yea were OK, as long as you don't fuck me in public" Hiccup chuckled.

"Well as long as you don't go poring pre cum out ya pants!" Jaracove chuckled. The two boys began laughing.

"Boy, now what are they laughing about?" Stoick said as he took a bite of mutton.

..ooOOoo..

Zome dragon nip, a Gronkle's egg shell, Fire Zlug zlime. Oh I hope zat the potion doesn't vare off I don't know if I'll be able to change him back again" Frieda said mixing a bubbling pot.

"But what if it dose? Hiccup wouldn't be able to handle that he could go off the deep end." Astrid said reading and old magic book of Frieda's.

"Astrid dear if toothless dose turn back and zis potion can't work zen ze only vay is for him to take a humans place and ze human would be forever stuck as a dragon. And ve just can't force zat on any vone, it's a hardship trying to live as a dragon, I know I tried, not as fun as you zink" Frieda walked over and sat down next to Astrid.

Astrid closed the book and sat it her lap. "How long until the potions done?"

"A potion like zis can take up to a year to be ready" Frieda said resting her head in her hand.

"Frieda, if Toothless turns back into a dragon and the potion doesn't work, turn me into the dragon"

Frieda pop up out of her seat. "Astrid! I can't your to young you have your whole life a head of you! It's not going to happen! I von't do it!" Frieda yelled walking in circle.

"Frieda, I was mean to hiccup, I was a horrible person to him. If I could go back I wouldn't have been like that but I can't. If that dose happen to Toothless then I want to make up for what I did to him. I still love him and if I can't be with him at lest I would be able to keep the person he loves with him"

Frieda stopped and looked at the girl her hair was out of her face and her eyes glistened from the fire. "Dearie, that is a noble and sweet zing to do. But I vill not cast ze spell. I know zat you vant to make up for vat you did but zat's not ze vay. Ze best zing you can do to make it up for him vight now is in ze present" she said seating down next to the now crying girl.

"He almost killed himself because of me! How can I possibly make up for that!?" Astrid weeped into Frieda's side.

"Shhh, it's OK clam down, calm down. You didn't know its vine now" she said rubbing the girls back.

"Frieda?" Astrid asked pulling away and looking up at Frieda.

"Yes dear" Frieda said wiping the tears from Astrid's eyes.

"Could you make a charm that stops the magic that makes Night Furys be pushed away from each other? And if you can do so do you know where Asgtha is?"

Frieda gave a puzzling look. "I could vhip some zing up, and yes I know vhere Asgtha is, I use to live zhere."

Astrid froze. "Did you know a girl by the name of Joslin?"

"Oh yes, she vas a cute little girl, she had long black hair zat went down to her knees. She'd come by my shop vonce a month to get a magic brush to get the tangles out of her hair. Vhy how do you know her?"

Astrid cleared her throat. "That's not important! How old was she?"

"Vell, when she first started to show her self avound town she must have been eight, so when I left she must have been thirteen, so zhe should be fifteen or sixteen now, that sound like the girl?"

"Yep, that's the one, good ol' Josie! Um, how long will that charm take?"

"Oh, vell about a month, but if you help me I vould say a veek.." Frieda said getting up from her seat. She brushed off her skirt and headed to a book shelf. "Zall ve get ztarted on zat Charm?" Frieda asked walking into the other room leaving a frozen Astrid in her leave.

"A month..."

 

To be Continued...


	7. Dreams, Shadows and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaracove refers to his human self and Toothless refers to his dragon form.
> 
> So I was talking this over with a friend, this story, Strange Magic takes place after the first movie. I will be writing a second story, Strange Magic 2: (rest would be spoiler). Any way I hope you like a story that god on for a while. If you don't. I'm sorry but OMFG I've cut so much stuff I wanted to do because I didn't want it to take like 50 chapters, like this one chapter was rewritten like 5 times so yeah...

_Dreams, Shadows and Nightmares_

 

" _Jaracove?, Jaracove?, where are you?" Hiccup called as he moved through the foggy vine filled landscape. His face was stained with dried mud and the side of his head bleeding. he slowly moved past the vine after vine in search of Jaracove. he kept tripping because his prosthetic foot kept getting caught in the hidden vines on the moist vine-forest floor. "Jaracove!? Jaracove!?" he screamed as he saw an opening to a clearing in the distance._

_He made his way to the clearing to fine Jaracove sitting in the middle with his head hung low, his body slowly rising and falling as he breathed. Hiccup slowly moved close to the boy. "Jaracove… Jaracove…" Slowly getting close to the boy. no response. he reached to boy and put his hand on the boys shoulder. "...Why?" right then Jaracove jumped up and forced Hiccup to the ground and pinned him._

_As Hiccup opened his eyes to see Jaracove his heart stopped in fear. It was jaracove in body, but his face…It was that of a ghoul, slit dragon eyes an a grin that went to his ears displaying sharp blood stained teeth "Hiccup love mee, love me hiccup" the 'Thing' said "I am your love. Body, Soul, Mind and all" the thing gurgled. "I might not have your love now but I will soon. I will drag him down with me… never will you see him again. no more dragon boy, dead with me never again" the Thing Screamed._

Hiccup lunged up out of his bed, his breathing and heart fast, sweat rolled down his face. he quickly looked over to Jaracove who was also sweating and moaning in his sleep tossing and turning. Hiccup wiped the sweat off his face. "Its just the Wisps… they get in your head and give you terrors…" He whispered to himself to calm down. Hiccup then felt a small bit of blood coming from his head

Wisps did give the vikings gifts but at a price. The Wisps had a nasty habit of getting into peoples minds and pulling their worst fears up making a nightmare that was some what real, and by that I mean something small would happen to the real person that happened to the dream version. just like Hiccups head.

Hiccup looked back at Jaracove who was muttering "No. no. why. no" Hiccup Got up and sat down by Jaracove and brushed his hair. "Be strong its only a dream" Hiccup then saw a bruise appear on Jaracoves shoulder close to his neck... it was in the shape of a hand. Hiccup slowly put his hand on the bruise to find it was an exact match. "What's happening in there?"

_..ooOOoo.._

 

_Jaracove? Buddy what are you doing?" Asked Hiccup as Jaracove moved closer. His eyes were a glowing red. "No. Jaracove please don't..." Jaracove grabbed Hiccup's right collar bone. Hiccup began to scream as a loud crack could be heard as he was forced to the ground._

_Jaracove moved down to the broken Hiccup. "STOP PLEASE!" Hiccup yelled. Jaracove then ripped off Hiccups clothes and forced himself into Hiccup. Hiccup grabbed Jaracove with his one working hand and tried pushing Jaracove off him. Jaracove then slammed his hands down on Hiccup's chest and with one last scream there was silence. All that could be heard was the cracking of hiccup's bones as Jaracove pulled his hands away._

_..ooOOoo.._

Jaracove flew out of bed he was white as a ghost.

"Hey are you all right?"

Jaracove quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the corner of the room. "NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Jaracove cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Whoa, hey buddy its ok it was just a bad dream." Hiccup said trying to calm Jaracove down. Jaracove screamed to stay away, Jaracove folded himself holding his legs to his body tears falling down onto his legs. Hiccup backed up and kneeled down "What happened in your dream Buddy?"

"..."

"Jaracove, what, happened…?" The room was silent the only sounds that could be heard was the crash of the ocean and Jaracove's tears. Hiccup tried again to get close to Jaracove, but Jaracove ran out of the room and ran out of the house. Hiccup followed to the doorway where he saw Jaracove running off into the forest. "...what happened…"

Hiccup saw a thin wide hipped dark shadow coming up the trail to his house. A all too familiar voice come from the shadow. "Was that dragon boy?"

"Oh hey Astrid, Yeah… The Wisps' dreams must of really freaked him. he was balling and didn't want me to even get close to him."

"Whoa" Astrid said putting her hand on her hip as she stood in Hiccup's doorway. "It must of been bad if he wouldn't even let you touch him. What marks did he have?" Astrid asked flipping her hair out of her face.

Hiccup stood thinking for a second. "He, He had a bruise on his shoulder…"

"What kinda bruise?"

"A, hand bruise…"

"A hand?"

"A hand"

"A!... Hand?"

"My hand…"

"Your hand, was it like a strange bruise like you were strangling him?"

"No, more like i was trying to pry him off me"

"Why in Thor's name would you be trying to pry him off you?"

Hiccup sat down against his doorway, Astrid sat down next to him. "Well yesterday he kind of went feral and lost control and just about really hurt me."

"How did he go feral?"

"He could smell me, like my scent was too strong. He lost control of himself and when he came to he couldn't remember anything."

"What do you mean he lost control?" Astrid said tucking her hair behind her ear.

Hiccup sat silent and blushed "My scent was to strong… and he lost control…"

Astrid's eye quickly widened and her hands slapped across her mouth. Hiccup Looked down and his face was red hot. Neither could even speak releasing what had just been said. Astrid finaly got the nerve to ask. "What… What did he do? Did he rape you?"

"No he kind of just tore my pants of and had his way with me"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um, why are you not in bed" Hiccup asked trying to sway the conversation.

Astrid had to think for a moment she couldn't saw what she was doing to keep it a surprise. "I was, I couldn't sleep"

"Oh well i-" Hiccup was stopped mid sentence as the helmets by the door clanked and others did in front of houses. Hiccup and Astrid turned to see smoke balls flying around the village. one came and sat in hiccups lap and the smoke cleared from around it, it was a light gray dragon with big darting eyes that it keep licking very fast.

"Whoa, a Wisp never has cleared its smoke cover!" Astrid said as she went to touch it. as soon as she touched the dragon she jumped back frightened she was breathing fast.

"Astrid! What happened Hiccup said as he tryed to move the dragon off him only to have same reaction….

… " _Jaracove there you are… Were have you been?" Hiccup asked Jaracove as he grabbed his hand. Right then Jaracove's hand turned into claws and dug into Hiccup's chest as blood dripped down…_

The Wisp flew off as Hiccup jumped back. Hiccup look down to see his chest covered in blood. He saw Astrid standing over him her arm cut from the shoulder down to about her elbow it was dripping blood. She stood over Hiccup Screaming for help. Hiccup blacked out

..ooOOoo..

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes as his sight became clearer he could make out the healer's hut. He tried to lean up but was met with a sharp pain and with a whimper fell back on the bed. Soon Stoick and Astrid was in his sight.

"Oh Hiccup your ok!" Stoick said with a sigh of relief.

"Dad, Astrid… Your arm… Are you ok?" Hiccup said as a healer woman help him set up.

"Yeah it wasn't that bad a few wraps and i was better you had it lot worse, what happened what did you see?" She asked she was holding the wraps around her arms, there were big spots were blood sept through .

"Jaracove i think.. then next thing i know this monster is in front of me and it-"

"Perices you with its claws" Astrid finished.

"Is it bad?"

The healer woman came over and handed Hiccup some herbed tea. "The claw wounds are about and inch in, they didn't hit and main blood veins we were able to stop the bleeding, the witch lady is come up soon with a healing potion to fix you and the blond girl up, you are lucky to be alive" she said as she removed Hiccups Wraps and replaced the blood soaked ones with clean new ones. "Dont try to move until she gets here you could worsen the wound." she said as she left the room.

"How... bad... do... I... look...?

' Hiccup said looking at his hands, they looked very pale almost white.

"I thought were were going to die on me" Astrid said softly chuckling.

"Wheres… Jaracove…?"

"He's in your room he heard it was claw marks and thought he went feral I explained and he didn't feel as bad, but he wanted to stay away. He didn't know if the smell of your blood would do something to him" Astrid said with a slight mark of pain across her face as she fixed her wrappings around her shoulder again.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel like this was all his fault. Jaracove wanting to stay away from him, Astrid getting hurt. "It, it, won't...work...will… it? Me… and… him"

Stoick sat down beside the bed, his hands in his lap. "Now Hiccup…. You know your mom use to say" Stoick began with a light chuckle "Scorching suns nor Freezing cold, could keep two who are in love apart. They would swim and sail savage seas, without a fear of drowning just to be by each others side…. I used those very words to ask for your mothers hand…." Stoick laughed, with a caring look and breath. "If you mom was here and had seen you two thats what she would of said… you know looking back she was just like you. She would always say 'Theres a better way then killing these dragons'... Hiccup you have her spirit she's a fighter and so are you. if you're truly in love with him, well you're just going to fight."

Hiccup layed there trying to understand his father. 'Mom, you were so loving how could you have fell in love with dad' "I...don't… want… to… lose... him... hes... my... best... friend"

Frieda came up beside Stoick she was carrying a small bag under her arm. "Iz he okay?" she said looking at Hiccup. She opened the bag and she pulled out two small pills and handed one to Astrid. "Eat zis it vill heal you vite up, it villy hurts so be vornd" Frieda put the other one into hiccup's mouth.

Astrid ate the small pill as soon as she was done her arm glowed a bright yellow light and she screamed so loud it could be heard from the fields of asgard and back. "Thor Almighty!" She yelled as she fell to the ground catching her breath.

Hiccup swallowed the pill as well. Screaming he grabbed his chest where the claw marks where "IT'S ON THE INSIDE!" He yelled as his screams became louder and louder, slowly his chest glowed.

"Calm down Hiccup! your Injuries ver a lot vers it will take longer" Frieda said trying to make Hiccup calm.

Hiccup screamed louder. "MAKE IT STOP IT TEARING ME APART!" "IT HURTS STOP IT STOP IT!"

Jaracove looked up from his bed "Hiccup!... No i can't go, its just the medicine…"

"Gods the pain" Hiccup screamed

"Hiccup, Hiccup" Jaracove keep crying as he balled himself up.

..ooOOoo..

Jaracove sat alone in the corner of his and Hiccup's room. 'What if I hurt him, I just lose control I can't even reminder what happened. All it was was his sent, how could that make me lose my self. Who knows what I could do... That dream, I could do that' Jaracove began crying as he pulled his legs closer to himself. 'I can control myself to the point of not hurting him right?'... "DAMN YOU! YOU STUPID DRAGON!" he yelled slamming his fists on the floor. "Why, why" Jaracove cried.

Hiccup was slowly helped up by Stoick while Fried picked up Astrid. "You two vill have to rest vor a bit" Frieda said as she brushed Astrid off. "It vill be best if you stayed at my house so I could vatch over you two."

"I think so too kids, I'll inform Astrid's parents" Said Stoick, as he began to leave Hiccup grabbed his arm.

"Uuuuugggh" Hiccup gurgled.

"Ok let's get you two to my place and vill 'ave zome tea and bread!" Frieda laughed as she helped the two limping teens to her house.

Astrid opened the door as Frieda helped the mash-potatoed brained Hiccup to her couch. She laid him down covering him with a thin blanket and putting a wet rag on his head.

"How long is Hiccup going to be like that?" Astrid said walking over to Frieda.

"Iz hard to tell, maybe an hour? He had vorse injuries zen you did" She looked up at Astrid who was moving hair out of her face. "Zo let me get zis zrait, zis happened because you touched a Visp?"

"Huh," Asisrd said fixing her focus on Frieda. "Oh yeah, we touched the Wisp and had a vision, I guess, then what had happened to us in the Vision happened to us in real life. It didn't have any effect when they touched clothing, only skin." Astrid said rubbing her palm with her thumb.

"Zo vhat happened in your vision?"

"Well it was back when we fought the Red Death, a axe went flying, I pushed Hiccup out if the way and the axe sliced right down my arm." Astrid said rubbing the arm that just earlier today was cut open.

"Zo you saw Hiccup and he saw Jaracove?..." Frieda said as she stood up.

"So... We both saw people we loved?" Astrid said her voice slightly shaking.

"Ooh, Child"

"It's fine!" Astrid quickly retorted. "I with peace with the fact" Astrid smiled. "Oh! That reminds me. WHY DID THAT HURT!" Astrid said slapping Frieda's arm.

"Oh, zat? I may have dropped a Nightmare's zale into ze pot vhen I vas making ze spell... Zorry" Frieda said shrugging her shoulders. Astrid glared at her the the most I-so-want-to-slap-a-bitch-face ever. "Vat?"

..ooOOoo..

Hiccup slowly woke up to find Frieda mixing a pot over the hearth and Astrid flipping through floating books.

"Hey Frieda?" Astrid said not looking away from the book she was reading.

"Yes?"

"What's a 'Ekbernarka'? Ya that?" Astrid asked taking a while to say the word.

"Oh a Ekbarnecka? It means a true love spell. For people vith out magic. Peaty much a person does an act of true love, if its true love ze spell vill be cast. Not many people can cast it because zey don't truly love ze person... Or if ze person zey kiss is zomeone zey care about enough to die for..." Frieda said still stirring her pot not even looking at the teen

'How can Astrid read a spell book?' Hiccup thought to himself as he sat upright

"Vhy, vat spell is it?" Frieda asked.

"Oh it's not a spell, it just says to cure a frozen heart... Umm, its from the 'Magic Misshapes Cure & Remedies spell book. So it's a type of spell as well?"

"Yes a very uncommon von but a effective on if it can be used"

Hiccup's face grind. He slowly raised his hand then slapped it down causing all the books around Astrid to slam to the floor. Astrid fell backwards in her seat slamming to the floor. Frieda gave a small chuckle. "You're becoming quite ze magic man, Hiccup"

Astrid jumped up ran to hiccup lifting him up by his caller. "Don't ever do that again!" she yelled tossing him back down on the couch. She readjusted the skulls on her belt before sitting back down.

"Are you feeling better?" Frieda asked walking over to Hiccup.

Hiccup rubbed his chest where the wounds were once at. "Yeah, it stung as bad as Thor's beard. (Or for a dirty joke as bad as Thor's fresh spunk. Sorry had to)

Hiccup got up only to be met with a sharp pain on his chest.

Frieda laughed as she helped Hiccup stand up. "You vill have zome zlight pain, in your chest vor a vile"

"Yeah it stings when ever I move my arm" Astrid said waving her arms up in a shrugging motion.

"Either she ignoring the pain or it's a slight sting.' Hiccup thought. Hiccup walked over to the back room. "Mind if I take a trip?"

"Oh no, it's yours after all, but take Astrid vith you, ze'll get a kick out of it" Frieda said returning to the pot.

Astrid had a confused look. "What do you mean 'Take a trip'?" she asked following Hiccup it to a back room of Frieda's house. Hiccup where are you going?"

Hiccup Stood in front of the standing mirror. Astrid looked at Hiccup with a confused puckered lips. "A, Mirror?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Yes, but..." Hiccup turned around and face the mirror. "You can do this" Hiccup said as walking into the glass as it rippled.

Astrid stood there her arms falling to her sides her mouth wide open. "H...Hiccup?" She asked the mirror. She poked the mirror making the glass ripple. "Ok, I'm not going to punch the glass..." She took a small breath calming herself, but without even a slight second she let her fist fly into the mirror as she fell inside.

"Why did you punch it!?" Hiccup yelled Astrid as he tumbled her way in to the misty cove.

"I, I don't know!" she yelled jumping up.

"Gods. You're a true Viking, attack what you don't understand!" hiccup yelled laughing at the end.

Astrid looked around her trying not to punch hiccup. "Are we, this isn't the cove... It's it?" Before hiccup could talk they saw a translucent versions of them selfsame on the other side of the water.

"Uh, you're right, You're right, you're right! I. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... Outfits! So, you got me. Its time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead... Here he go" said the translucent Hiccup.

Astrid winced as the translucent her twisted his arm and slammed her axe on his chest. "Sorry for that, but come on 'Outfits'? That's the best you could do?"

"What I'm not that good of a lire!" Hiccup said slapping her arm.

Astrid scowled at hiccup. "So what is this place?" she asked walking around.

Hiccup followed her. "It's my own little place to practice magic, but every time I come here it's more of a land of memories. I haven't left the cove, but I' afraid that I might see my mom or the bad past" Hiccup said stopping her from taking The one exit from the cove.

Astrid grabbed his hand. "Come on I'll be right here!" Astrid said smiling. Hiccup hesitated before letting her lead him out of the cove.

..ooOOoo..

Jaracove sat at the end of his old black stone bed. 'I can control my self...' Jaracove thought to himself. His eyes quickly flashed from his human to his dragon slit eyes. He covered his face with his hands. "Control, Toothless... I mean Jaracove..." He said shakeing his head. "Control..."

To be continued...


	8. Vilka & Jaracove.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please like the Original post on Fanfiction.net, Thank you and much love!

_Vilka & Jaracove_.

 

 

Jaracove got up from the black stone bed and walked to Hiccups desk and picked up Hiccups drawing book. He flipped page by page seeing drawing of dragons and human, that looked all most real. He stopped at a drawing, it was of him and Hiccup from when he was still a dragon. Hiccup was facing away from the page with his hand out holding a fish. Toothless was looking at the fish with a growling face.

Jaracove remembered that day, the day he could trust Hiccup. He looked down at hiccups legs the bottom of his left leg was erased next to the smudge was the dagger he kicked away. "he must have erased it when he was depressed after the red death battle... Hiccup" Jaracove could still see the old outline if the leg, so he pick up the pencil next to the book and slowly traced the old outline. It was crude and not shaded but it was his leg. "There... It's still you Hiccup... Both legs or not"

He putt the book down and weighed the book open with the pencil. Jaracove let the room and headed down stairs. He saw Stoick setting at the table... READING! "Stoick?" Jaracove said lightly.

Stoick quickly shook his head and looked at Jaracove "Huh?, oh! Jaracove son come here sit!" Stoick said gesturing for Jaracove to set by him. As Harding set down next to the behemoth Viking, Stoick slid the open book in front of him. "Read"

Jaracove looked at Stoick with a blank stare. "Stoick... I'm a drraagoon" he said longing the words. "I can't read Norse, I can only speeeeeeak it because of a speeeelllll..." again he longed his words.

Stoick cough to hide his embersment. "Oh! Hum!" he said clearing his throat. "well it's a book I found in the old files. It's about halflings."

Jaracove gave him a confused look. "Halflings?"

"Yes, there dragons who can freely change from dragon to human."

"OOOOHH!, you mean a Shifter!" Jaracove said. Jaracove quickly turned to cough, trying to hide his now shifting eyes again.

"Excuse you, and yes that thing, any way it says that there a few dragons who could possibly 'shift'." He said slapping Jaracove's back, making Jaracove shoot a plasma ball at the front door. The door flew of its hinges and soared across the sky before slamming into a roof. "Well that's one way to say..." the Viking said scratching he beard trying to think of something.

"Sorry, I've been having some issues with that lately!" Jaracove lied.

Stoick laughed " That's not the first time that doors been shattered, you should have seen me when I was a lad oh!" he bellowed laughing.

'Stoick hurry I can't hold this much longer' Jaracove thought closing his eyes repressing the shifting. "Any way?"

Stoick looked back at the boy with a confused face. "Oh that's right! I wanted to know if you know of any dragons around here that are related to 'Shifters'"

"Umm" Jaracove said squeezing his arm. "Non that I know of"

"Oh ok well I got to go get a new door... So why don't you go and get some rest you've been bilking a lot" Stoick said getting up and heading to the hole in the wall that use to be a door. "..." Stoick turned to face Jaracove who was still sitting. "You ok boy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" again he said squeezing his arm. Stoick just nodded as he left. Jaracove was beginning to question how long he could keep control of his random shifts as they are now. He rolled up his sleeve from were he had been squeezing, his skin had become scales. 'I have to get to Frieda!'

 

..ooOOoo..

 

"We should turn back..." Hiccup said.

Astrid broke a branch that was in their way, the branch turning to dust and blowing away. "Come on were almost to the village"

Hiccup slowly dragged on behind her. "What if it's a bad memory?"

"Then it's bad, so what"

The walk was silent until they hit the village. "DRAGONS!" vikings were running around fighting dragons. The two teens were pulled to the attention of a woman.

"Stop there has to be a better way" she yelled grabbing a Vikings axe from chopping a dragon's head off. The Viking gave her an evil look before leaving as the dragon flew off.

"Whoa, that lady's just like you!" Astrid chimed.

The woman quickly snapped her head to a house with a dragon climbing into it. "Hiccup!" the woman yelled.

The two teens snapped their head to each other "Hiccup?" they both said running after the woman. When they got there a dragon slowly rocked a crib and the woman walked up to the dragon. She slow put her hand out to touch the dragon, soon after a man yelled their names making the dragons claw cut the baby's face making if cry as Stoick came bursting in like a mad mad as the woman we being carried off the the dragon.

"STOP, STOP IT NOW!" Hiccup yelled making the visions disappear. "Just... Stop..."

"Hi, Hiccup that was your mom!" Astrid said looking at the front door. The room fell quite and she could hear a light sobbing. She turned to see Hiccup looking over the crib that he was in. "Hiccup?" she said walking over to him. "Are you ok?"

"I saw my mother Astrid..." he said in a low whisper.

Astrid put her hand on the cribs bar. She faced him with a weak smile. "Isn't that a good thing? You finally know what she looks like"

Hiccup faced her with a blank face. "Yes your right... Only I still don't know her..." he gave a smile to her. "But, thank you"

"W, What do you mean?"

"Thank you for bringing me here..." the crib they had been holding turned to a blue ash and blew away. "You help me see what my dad meant when he said he saw her in me... In just like her we both knew there was a better way then killing them..."

Astrid gave a small chuckle. "Yeah and that's dating them!"  
She said cracking up in laughter.

"Astrid" Hiccup said before joining the woman in laughter.

The room again fell silent. "What do you think is happening to Jaracove?"

Astrid froze. "I don't know Hiccup... I wish I did"

"I'm worried about him is all"

"I know Hiccup" she said giving him a hug. "I think it's time to head back, don't you?"

"Yeah, oh and that gives me a chance to try a new spell"

Hiccup raised his hand above his head and moved it down going from the left to the right. Quickly green smoke swirled around them. As the smoke disappeared as fast as it came there were in the cove once again.

The two looked around. The mirror that lead back to their world was not in its place. "Dang it! It did it again" Hiccup said kicking his metal foot in the dirt"

"Wheres the mirror?"

"it has a nack of disappearing and reappearing when it wants to. Looks like were stuck here until it comes back."

 

..ooOOoo..

 

Jaracove froze in his tracks.

" _What are you doing loving a human you're a dragon?_ "  
Said a high voice

" **Yeah you're a beast, just kill him you know you want to** " said a deeper voice

"No stop it!" Jaracove said grabbing his head.

" _Aw whats the matter can't handle the truth? You're a dragon not human stop pretending_ " said the high voice.

"No I said stop!"

" **COME ON EAT HIM! that weak boy wouldn't even put up a fight... He'd be a juicy meal nice and red** " said the deep voice.

" _It's not right your being deceived, a human can't love a dragon he's playing you..._ "

"No, No, it's not true" Jaracove said falling to the ground his pupils were tiny his eyes shuttering, his breathing quick and deep.

" _Oh but it's true it's all a lie all humans feel is hatred they just want to kill you_ "

" **Do it first kill him! Do it before he kills you! Besides look at it like this he'll make a tasty meal!"**

"No I wouldn't hurt him! He would never hurt me!"

" _Oh Jara- Toothless, that's all he thinks of you a monster! A monster that tried to kill their village_ "

" **Tasty!** "

" **Monster!** "

"...Stop!"

" _He docent love you!_ "

" **Juicy red meat** "

"...Stop!"

" _Useless reptile!_ "

" **Let him be the basket of fish!** "

" _Monster!_ "

" **He'll taste so good!** "

" _He never loved you!_ "

" **He won't put up a fight!** "

" _It's all a lie!_ "

Jaracove slammed his fists on the ground and growled "Stop it!" he growled shooting plasma balls in to the dark. There Jaracove laid shaking, crying. His eyes were slit and glowing. His mouth gave a blue glow as small streams of smoke waved out. His breathing was shaky and deep.

" _... He docent love you..._ "

" **... He'll taste so good...** "

Jaracove flinched, with a loud moan of pain, his arm he had been squeezing was now fully covered in scales fingers and all.

 

To be Continued...


	9. The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please like the Original post on Fanfiction.net, Thank you and much love!

_The Mirror_

 

"Hiccup, where are we?" Astrid asked pushing past the growing fog.

"I don't know, we should have been back to the cove by now." Hiccup said staying close to Astrid as not to lose her in the fog.

"Can't you like, magic us out of here?" Astrid questioned.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "No I can't 'magic' us out of here." He looked around him as the fog became thicker, he grabbed Astrid's hand. "Stay close the fogs getting worse" Astrid nodded. "All I know is that we're in a mirror, so the only way out is the mirror we used to get in..." Hiccup stopped, pulling Astrid back.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"We're going in a circle"

"What? How can you tell?"

"I keep tripping over the same rock every minute... And there's a vine that keeps passing over our heads."

"What? How can you tell I can't see a thing?"

"I don't know, I just can."

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" She said flailing her arms up into the sky.

Hiccup sighed and sat on the mossy ground. "Apparently, it doesn't want us to leave just yet. So just sit and wait."

Astrid huffed and yanked a skull off her belt. Screaming "Stupid Fog!" She chucked the skull into the fog. In a few seconds it came flying back hitting her in the back of the head with a loud thud. She huffed and fell to the ground sitting and retrieved the skull putting back on her belt.

Hiccup lightly chuckled at Astrid.

"Oh shut up... Outfit boy" she grinned.

"Hiccup laughed at that. "What ever you say... Skull head."

 

..ooOOoo..

 

Jaracove slowly pulled him self up off the ground. He grunted in pain as his scales pressed into the flesh on his shoulder.His head was ringing from the voices that had recently attacked his mind. Slowly he fumbled his way down the dark path towards the witches home. His steps were slow and forced inching closer to her home.

His knock was weak on the door, it making more noise from him falling against it then knocking. Frieda opened the door, Jaracove falling into her arms.

"Oh Gods! Jaracove Vhats Vong!" She blurted out as she helped him over to her couch.

Jaracove couldn't more then mumble inaudible sounds. He was shaking roughly as she patted his head with a damp cloth.

"Jaracove, dear look at me," she said focusing his head to look at her. "You need to calm down. Look at me, breave." She said as the boy began to listen to her. "Zats it, calm down."

Jaracove calmed down he was still a little shaky and his breathing uneven. "Voices... Yelling... Hiccup... Bad... Eat..." His voice cracking.

Frieda quickly understood what what attacking the draconic boy. "OK Jaracove, I need you to vocus. Vocus on being human. OK just focus." Jaracove closed his eye, his breathing leveling out. Slowly the scales that were covering his body began returning to soft skin. He grunted as the last of his scales disappeared, making him pass out.

 

..ooOOoo..

 

Astrid was scraping two rocks together sharping the lower one, it was now flat compared to the other. She was angrily huffing with every stroke.Hiccup was drawing in ground with a sharp rock Astrid had made a little bit ago.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Astrid yeld jumping up a herteling the rocks into the fog. The rocks pushed past the fog clearing the air as they went flying. "...whoa" she breathed.

Hiccup got up and pushed her shoulder. "That could of went flying back and hit one of us!"

"Well it didn't! And look the fogs clearing now!" She said proudly as she began to walk into the clearing. Hiccup quickly following behind her babbling about how stupid she was being.

 

..ooOOoo..

 

Jaracove with struggle opened his eyes, looking around the room he saw a figure in a doorway walking towards him.

"How are you villing?" The figure muttered putting the back of her hand on his forehead.

Jaracove struggled to speak as his body ignored him. "... Frieda?..." She pushed his hair back behind his ears. Reaching over to a bucket on the floor wringing out a piece of material and dabbing his forehead with it. "...What... I..."

She put her hand on the boys shoulder. "Shhhh, vest Jaracove, you need to Vest." Again she dipped to the bucket and remosited the material dabbing his head again. "Your body is Vighting ze potion, trying to change you back."

"Hic-up" he forced pass his locking jaw.

"Yes, Jaracove, zat's it tell your body about him.. Tell it to stay zis vorm vor him." Calmly she got up and walked over to a pot that was boiling over the rooms hearth. She dipped a spoon into the pot, poring the glowing red mixture into a small vile. She grabbed a small hide bag and pinched the contents in to the vile. The mixture then changed into a bright blue. She came and sat back down with the shaking boy. "Here zis vill help vith the pain." She pored the vile into his mouth. "Now vest..." With a snap of her fingers Jaracove fell into a deep sleep.

She got up and walk over to the mirror that Hiccup and Astrid where in. She grabbed a book flipping past pages. "Zorry kids, but hiccup can't zee Jaracove in zis zate." blowing the pages words into the mirror, shaping her fingers the mirror was enveloped in smoke and disappeared. The mirror now stood in Hiccup's room.

 

To be Continued...


	10. The New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please like the Original post on Fanfiction.net, Thank you and much love!

_The New Arrival_

 

The morning air was crisp, Terrible terrors screeched in the background. That is if you could hear them over the sounds from Toothless' old stone bed. It was a sound only a mother could love. The sounds finally getting to Hiccup as he slowly opened his eyes. Looking around the room for the sound that awoke him and that he was still hearing, he found the culprit, it was the sleeping-ass-up silhouette of Astrid in a puddle of her own drool. Hiccup rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the last thing he remembered was talking with Astrid. Pulling the blanket off him he noticed that while he had no shirt on he was still wearing his pants, and his prosthetic foot, that striking him as odd as he took his foot off before bed and that he slept naked. Walking over to his dresser he pulled out an old lose fitting blue shirt and slipped it on before leaving the room. He noticed his dad as he was going down the stairs. "Morning dad" Hiccup yawned.

Stoick Looked up at the thinner viking. "Morning my boy... Your boyfriend sounds like a dying goat. You must of had, Ahem!" Stoick clearing his throat. "A ruff night." Stoick quickly drank from the mug in his hands.

Hiccup looked back at his dad with the most embarrassed face he's ever had. "Oh God's No! Dad gross! Gahh, that's Astrid!" Hiccup said flailing his arms.

Stoick's eyes widened as he choked on his drink. Laughing lightly before taking another drink. "Isn't Jaracove going to be jealous?" Stoick joked trying to change the topic of their conversation.

"Really dad?" Hiccup said sitting down across from his dad. "Hey, have you seen Jaracove? He's not upstairs... Do you think he's still upset about almost hurting me" Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck.

Stoick looked at his son who showed a very noticeable look of concern, Stoick got up and moved over by his boy. "Look, Hiccup I might not understand your relationship with Tooth- Jaracove, but I do know that if he loves you that he'll show you, just give him time." Stoick chuckled as he looked up at the ceiling. "You're mother... Oh you're mother put up with me and let me tell you, boy, I sure did a lot!. This one time I got into this big fight with Gobber, wrecked the hole house. Your mom she was so angry..." Hiccup laughed thinking of seeing his mom so mad, from what he saw in his mirror and the painting of her on the wall she looked like a woman who never stop smiling. "She gave me a earful, when she stopped yelling she looked right into my eyes... I looked so ashamed, she just bursted out laughing, said I was cutest thing she ever saw." Stoick said slapping Hiccup on the back, knocking Hiccup to the floor.

"Ow! Dad..." Hiccup complained in pain.

Stoick belt out laughing. "Sorry" He said lifting Hiccup back up. "Just give him time..."

 

..ooOOoo..

 

Astrid jolted up from the sound of Stoick's laughter. "Ah! Hands off the dress!" Yelling she picked up one of Hiccup's old legs and swung it crazily around the empty room. She opened her eyes and looked around. Dropping the leg to the ground, she fixed her skirt and bangs and headed for the door. 'Gods I hope no one heard that.' She thought.

Looking around the room she noticed it was Hiccup's. Not knowing why she was there, she quickly looked to see if she had anything of hers laying around. While looking around she saw one of Hiccup's sketch books open on his desk, she took a closer look at what was drawn on the page. On the page was a sketch of Jaracove holding and or cuddling his dragon self Toothless. Astrid teared up looking at this sight, she still couldn't believe that this boy was a dragon, who had a crush on his rider from the very beginning.

Not wanting to be nosy, but still - she flipped back a page to see what else was in this book. What she saw, she wasn't expecting, it was her flying with Stormfly. She flipped back page after page to she people with their dragons... As she got to the first page she saw Hiccup holding a fish out to Toothless, his foot had been erased an crudely traced back in. She remembered that small time where after losing his foot, and had to learn to walk again he went to a state of depression, she had tried her best to help him feel better, but in the end it was Toothless who cheered him up..."You really love him don't you..."

 

..ooOOoo..

 

Jaracove slowly got up and looked at his surroundings, sitting up he was trying to figure out who's house he was in as it did not look of Hiccup's. Small bottles where laying about, as well as books, and no weapons where on display this was quite different from what he known of the Vikings. He finally put it together when he saw the same bottles that the potion that changed him was in, he could tell the house was empty there was not a sound to be heard.

He got up and left the house it was still early but there where still people walking around tending to the plants,dragon feeders, and what not. Walking down the path that led to the woods he looked around to make sure no one was looking at him. As he reached the entrance to the woods he was startled by the call of his name.

"Jaracove!?" Shouted a young woman's voice.

He turned around to see Astrid climbing out of Hiccup's window, coming towards him. In panic he began running into the forest as fast as he could. Astrid quickly followed behind as the boy ran away.

Jaracove ran for about ten minutes, looking around he couldn't see or hear the trailing girl. He sat down and put his face in his hands. 'That was close,' "I can't take this anymore..." He sighed.

"Take what?" Astrid said.

Jaracove jumped at her voice, looking up she was standing over him with arms crossed.

"What's up with you? Hiccup's been worried about you, why won't you talk to him" she said looking down at the scared boy. "Why are you hiding from me?" Siting down in front of him. He did not respond he sat there with his face in his hands. "Toothless!"  
Jaracove quickly slapped her as she finished talking. "I'm not a beast!" He yield at her.

Astrid looked at him with concern on her face. "I didn't call you a beast.." She said slowly breathing trying to fight her anger as she saw the state he was in.

"Toothless... I'm not a monster..."

Looking at the hunched boy, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Is that why your acting weird? Your..."

"Not just some beast that he kept as a pet... I'm a soul who loves the one who saved it..." They sat there in silence, slowly he lifted his head to look at her. With a low voice, "Toothless was a stupid beast that was keep as a pet.. I'm not Toothless anymore."

"Look" Astrid said grabbing him by the shoulders and lifting them both up off the ground. "If you don't what to be Toothless any more then that's fine that all, hell, scream it from the sky as you plummet in to the sea. But your making the person you love..." She froze for a second. "And who loves, you, worry and freak out, even if he's not showing it... Your here talking about a name! I'm Astrid hell even if I was named Snarl or Grimes or even Bethany! I would still be right here yelling at you! For being so stupid!" Taking a deep breath and looking down she lightly said. "Look, i figure it must be hard for you. Changing in to a human, telling the person you've loved... Since he spared your life... And I don't know what else". Astrid said pacing away from Jaracove. "Hiccup's going thru some things too, he needs you, and you need him" she turned and began walking away. "He loves you..." She whispered to her self as she disappeared in the brush leaving a stunned boy behind her.

" Astrid... "

 

..ooOOoo..

 

"Aarrgh!" Astrid yelled as she kicked a rock sending it flying. " I can't believe he's freaking out about himself and it all over a name, just making Hiccup go crazy! How Fucking Selfish!" She picked up a rock and hurtled it at a tree leaving a huge dent as the rock exploded into bits. "It's like he doesn't even think of how he's hurting Hiccup!...

She slumped down laying ageist a tree. She exhaled deeply as she pulled some of her hair back. She felt bad for yelling at the poor boy. He probably felt terrible right now and it didn't help that she just yelled at him, she probably made the hole situation even worse.

"Hiccup, I'm trying to let you go..." She said out loud in a shallow voice. "Can't blame a girl for loving someone, I just can't see you like this" tears began to fall around her cheeks.

"If I could, I would tell you this, but... Hiccup I'm sorry... I'm a total bitch sometimes and I act that way because I can't see you hurt." She wiped the years from her eyes. "I know that's no excuse for what I do... But I do it because I love you..." She sat in silence for a long time. "But you've always loved him... Haven't you."

 

..ooOOoo..

 

Hiccup stepped out the hole that used to be a door. Looking across the field he saw his old door wedged in a near by roof. 'Jaracove...'

Walking down the path that led down to the market place he could see a boat in the distance. 'That's odd we're not due for a delivery..." Still being early and a weekend not many people were out yet, seeing no one down at the dock Hiccup figured that he should go and greet the incoming boat.  
As he and the boat came closer to the docks he could see it was a small one person boat. He could make out a shape of a woman on the boat, long hair flowing behind her.

Hiccup stood at the end of the dock as the boat slowed into port. "Welcome, to Berk," Hiccup said as he walked with the boat as it came to a stop as the now clearly young woman around Hiccups age was closing the sail. "Do you need any help?" Grabbing the side of the boat an pulling it in to tie it off. Taking the rope from the side of the boat and tiring to the dock.

"Kind of young to be greeting boats..." Said the girl with her strong yet still lady like voice. Walking over to the side of the boat her emerald eyes rolled over Hiccup chuckling at the figure in front of her. "Kinda the wrong person for the job to"

Hiccup held his hand out to the girl who quickly took it and got out of the boat. "Hiccup, and I don't work at the docks, I work at the blacksmith. Just thought you'd like someone to help you in."

The girl reached into the small bag at her waist, pulling a ribbon out and tying up her hair as she spoke. "Still don't seem like the right job... Hiccup is it, nice to meat you" she said shaking his hand. "Joshlin"

She took a pause as she smelled the air hesitating a bit before talking. "I heard this island is a haven for Dragons, that true?"

"Yes... Why?" Hiccup questioned as he took a step back from the girl.

Joshlin then again reached into her bag and pull out a piece of folded paper. "I'm looking for a dragon, black, green eyes, real fast, and can shoot plasma balls.. You seen it? She said taking a deep breath though her nose and handing them paper to Hiccup. He unfolded it, on the paper was a sketch of Nightfury.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Why are you looking for," Hiccup paused. "a Nightfury?" He asked with a tone as if he was trying to tell what the sketch was.

The girl shifted her wait to one said as she raised her hand to talk. "Let's just say, I'm looking for family, It's family" she blurted quickly.

Hiccup handed the paper back to the girl, who quickly folded and stuffed it into her bag. "So any sight of one?" She said with a quick smirk and head shake, shrugging her shoulders.

'I can't well and tell her, I'm dating said Nightfury, and that he's a human now' Hiccup gave her a dumb blank stare as he thought. She raised an eyebrow in concern. His stare looked as if his brain had just melted. " Not... Recently, maybe, a few weeks" which in total wasn't a lie considering Toothless has been Jaracove for about almost two weeks now, but a lie as in yeah Hiccup has seen him, only a day ago.

She gave him a small scowl. But quickly a smile quickly over took her face. "Well, looks like I'm going to stay a while..." She said looking around. "You wouldn't happen to have an open place for me to stay and rest for while?"

"Yeah, there's a few shacks right up that path for just this kind of thing." Hiccup said pointing to a path that had a few small houses on it. She tilted her head with a small giggle as to show her appreciation. Thanking Hiccup, she jumped back on her boat to grab a few things before heading down the path to the shacks.

Hiccup watched as she walked away, he couldn't help but felling a bit off by her, something just didn't feel right.

Hiccup couldn't shake the feeling that girl was up to something. She had only been Berk for a few hours, and already she's talked to almost every one. She was a very determined girl that for sure, lucky during the last town meeting stoick told everyone not to say anything regarding Jaracove to any outsiders.

By now it was almost noon, and Gobber needed Hiccup to help him with some backed up orders. He left is mission of spying on Joshlin, and headed towards the forge.

He was meet by the huge viking smashing his hammer-hand into a red hot strip of metal. "Hey, Gobber." Hiccup said waving at the blonde mammoth of a man.

Gobber squinted his eyes as he looked up from the bright metal. "Hiccup, my boy! There you are." Quickly changing to more of a monotone voice. "You're late.." Scowling at him.

It was silent for a minute before they broke out laughing. Hiccup walked over and looked at the to-do list on the table. "Just how backed up are you?!" Hiccup was shocked the paper was almost filled with orders.

"Oh! No that's old all ready did most of it!" Gobber laughed smashing his hammer-hand into was was clearly a sword. "Just have to make some shears for Bucket, and sharpen and polish some old weapons for the Great Hall, oh and Meili needs her saddle for her Gronckle repaired.

Hiccup saw the saddle sitting on a makeshift dragon back, made of a bolder that had been chipped away to look a crude dragon. Hiccup begin work on replacing the old worn leather.

" So..." Gobber began, dipping the sword into the vat of water. "How's it been with you're dragon?" Clearing his throat. "Relationship wise that it" he began wiping the sword with a rag.

Hiccup froze for a moment thinking of what to say. "I, I don't know" Gobber turned and looked at Hiccup with confusion. "I mean that Jaracove been distant..." Hiccup said outing down the tools he had in his hands.

"What are you saying, last I saw he couldn't keep his hand off you." Shocked he placed the unfinished sword down on the anvil to listen to the sadden boy.

"He's afraid he's going to hurt me. A few nights ago he lost control of himself... He's afraid that if it happens again he'll hurt me." Hiccup turned around a tried to work on the saddle. Gobber walked up behind him and put his massive hand in the boys shoulder.

"Do you think he would?" Gobber gave Hiccup a flat stare. Not showing any emotion at all he wanted to get a real answer from Hiccup. Hiccup slowly ran his hand over the leather of the saddle as he truly thought of his answer.

"...no... No, I don't think he would..." He gaze slowly moved to Gobber.

"Good, tell him." He pressed ever so more lightly on his shoulder. "He needs to know that you would trust him... Even if he lost control." Gobber let out a small laugh as his lips tried up to a grin. "If there's one thing that needs to be between two, its trust. Trust can make or brake any relationship" Hiccup took what Gobber said and returned a smile to the mammoth of a man.

"Thank you Gobber..."

 

To be Continued...


	11. Shifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please like the Original post on Fanfiction.net, Thank you and much love!

_Shifter_

 

 

Jaracove sat there fiddling with a stick as he processed what Astrid had just told him. Was he making Hiccup worry, of course he was, he left with out saying any thing. But what could he have done, he was afraid he was being tormented by his own mind. He didn't care for Astrid that much, but she had a point... Jaracove got up and slowly headed to the cove. Walking past the trees and listening to the sounds of the forest, Jaracove remembered how it was before Hiccup trapped him in his net. Back then he was by himself, sure he had the other dragons but they were just there for the food, when it came to the point Jaracove was still alone. Then Hiccup happened, standing over him Jaracove was ready to give up, the viking boy was going to gut the dragon and bring his head back as a trophy... But the boy sparred him, cut him lose and let him go. Jaracove had never been shown that much kindness before.

As he reached the cove he undressed and placed his clothes in the water. It was still early in the day it had to be no later the ten. Jaracove figured if he was going back to talk with Hiccup then he shouldn't be covered in dirt and smell like a pig pen. Washing his clothes and placeing them on some big rock in the sun to dry it was now his turn. He walked into the cool water. He shivered as his body hit the water. He forgot just how cold water could be, back when he was a dragon the cold never really bothered him. Jaracove felt odd rubbing himself in the water, he now had hands and could reach places that his paws couldn't before, he had this strange new body, this was made clear again as his manhood jolted with a cold patch of water, when he was a dragon his dragonhood was protected from the elements inside of him. And he didn't have hair... Covering his body in odd places non the less. As he let him self float for a bit he thought about everything that's happened to him, his changes and the people around him while it was new and strange he was happy it did, because it gave him the chance to be with Hiccup.

Everything has been changing so fast, to him it felt like only yesterday he was flying in the air with Hiccup on his back. Now its been over a week... Jaracove looked at his back trying to move his non existence wings. He missed soaring in the air with Hiccup on his back. Then with sounds of cracking bones, pain shot down his spine as two wings sprung out of his back. With the force pushing Jaracove down into the water. Quickly he emerged from the water coughing up swallowed water. Taking deep breathes he turned to see the jet black wings that sat on his shoulder blades. The skin around where his wings had sprout was red and sore, Jaracove tried to touch the area and was quickly met with a sharp pain.

"Hooow?... GHAH!" Slowly he moved his wings in a manner to fold them from their spread state. The pain while still sharp was fading. Jaracove moved one of his wings in front of him to get a better look at them. Running his fingers over his wing they felt smooth and warm to the touch. Jaracove had no idea what was happening to him or if this was even real. The pain soon brought him back out of his mind and into reality.

"I just... How?" Jaracove began moving his wings in small circular motions ones like a baby dragon would when it was first learning to fly. Stepping out of the water he walked towards a small clearing that was flat and covered I'm moss. Moving his wing in a more proper manner for flying he watched his wings move and spread as his muscles contracted. His muscles tightened and pulled with the movements. That kind of motion on would use more for attracting a mate rather then flying. Moving more of his body as his wings curled and spun around with him. Before he realized his was now in full control as he danced with his wings.

'I can't believe this is happening to me!' Jaracove moved back to the motionless water of the pond. Looking at his naked form now with wings three time the span of his human arms, he began to blush. Looking at this human body, thin arms and legs, long torso, firm stomach, and smooth skin... Nothing like a dragon, yet he still found this form attractive. While watching Hiccup, the dragon found the boy amazing and beautiful. It crossed his mind more times then it should of. In the back of his mind he knew that he shouldn't feel this way about anything other then dragons.

This...

...Attraction...

How could such a thought of crossed his mind... Looking at his own new body in the the still water. His wings retreated back into his back as he focused more on this human form. It wasn't hiccups body Jaracove fell in love with, it was Hiccup, his quirks and laughs, his personality and out look. It didn't matter that Hiccup was human... All that mattered was that he loved him.

Jaracove grabbed his now dry clothes and put them on, and taking a deep breath he could feel something different inside of him. Looking at his hands they where slowly changing into the scaled skin he was use to, and with a shake, the scales fell off and his skin returned to the pale peach that it was. With that jaracove felt in control of him self again, he now knew that he wouldn't hurt Hiccup in the way he almost did he had control now... And all it took was a kick in the ass by one angry blonde teenage viking girl.

 

..ooOOoo..

 

The sun began to lower, and the air was crisp in this calm afternoon, it was these days Hiccup enjoyed. But He could not shake the unease from himself while Jaracove was no were to be seen. Setting outside of Gobber's smithy the only sounds where the waves of the ocean and the clanging of Gobber's hammer. Hiccup had some errands for the evening so being free for the afternoon Hiccup began on his way to the Great Hall to see if his dad needed any thing. On his way he waved an conversed with the townsfolk. Arriving at the Hall he was met with a quick moving Frieda. She had a basket with bottles, small bags, and random herbs.

"Oh, hello Hiccup!" She beamed. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, well I'm good, good, very good" Hiccup somewhat rushed. Looking around her he shuffled around her, only to have her slid right in front of him.

"You zure, you don't zeem zo good good?" She said graving his shoulder. "Zome zhing vrong?"

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Yeah I'm fine just, trying to stay busy is all."

Frieda looked at hiccup with a puckered frown. "Busy...?" She questioned now with crossed arms.

Hiccup now took a step around her. "Yes, busy I have a lot I need to get done. Sorry Fredia, but I do kind of need to get going."

Fredia just watched as Hiccup walked away and disappeared into the hall. "Zhis vent smoother in my head..." She said shrugging her shoulders as she walked off. Her path now was to the market. Needing an ingredient that she hoped that one of the sellers would have, or she would have to wait for a new boat from the south to hopefully bring some.

Looking around the stalls to find any thinig that would be close to what she was looking for, she found in the corner, there it was, being sold by an old lady.

"Hello, how much vould it be for that Vhite Vind-zhakers zcale?" Frieda asked the woman pointing to the only scale there.

"What you going to use it for..." Sowly with a whistle to her voice she asked. "Not good for jewelry, to fragile to make anything out of... Its for a potion isn't it?"

Frieda grinded at the woman, one would think odd of this old lady who seamed to know what you where doing. Word travels fast tho and on a small island like Berk, people are bound to know the new "Witch" in town. "Guessed vight. Zo how much?"

"Two gold, and a silver..." She said grabing the scale in her shaking hands. The old lady scowled at Freid before handing the scale to her. " So, what you trying to repress, must not be good if a potion is you're last option."Frieda traded her money in hand with the scale. "Vell, I'm not ze on who needs it..." Paying the woman, she turned heel and with a small wave. "Have a good day!" She said walking away from the old woman. As she walled away she could feel the old merchant's glare piercing right threw her. The feeling of judgement never set right with Frieda, but with this circumstance, she felt like this might have to be an option if push came to shove.

 

To be continued...


End file.
